Irresistance
by YGP
Summary: Hope's POV. The story of how one encounter would change his life.
1. Director's Notes 01: Meeting

_**Author's Notes:**_ _It's been a while since I've updated with a new story and this has been sitting on my drive for years. I usually don't write like this, but this is the first story I've done from a first person point of view. I own nothing!_

Humans have a need and a desire. A need is something that we can't live without, substances such as food and water. Something that allows us to survive. A desire is a want. Something that we believe can be controlled and sometimes uncontrolled, such as a desire for power. The two are different and easy to distinguish. At least they were… until now. Is it possible for a need and a desire to become one and the same? To think in such a way seemed irrational. It made no sense, yet… it all made perfect sense. The thoughts began longer than when I first realized this. It all started when I visited the small beachside town of New Bodhum. It was a town that I rarely visited, but not forgotten. I had no idea how going there would change my life. How going there would allow me to meet the _woman_ who would change my life.

 _ **Director's Notes 01: Meeting:**_

"I want to thank all of you, citizens of New Bodhum, for coming out today. Please know that the Academy will continue to work thoroughly for the progression of Pulse and to ensure the safety of its people."

From the podium, I looked over the crowd that had gathered to hear what I had to say; a way to assure them that things would be bright for the future. The same stares that I've come to know with every city, town, and village that I would pass, each time assuring them the same thing. Truly the Academy was working hard to make the world a better place. For years, my life had been dedicated to logic and science. All of our progress had seemed to be working. With the speech at an end, I could focus on my team with our current mission at hand. I turned away from the crowd that was beginning to part. Behind me, the members of the Alpha team, ten other scientists personally chosen, followed behind me.

"Not bad Director!"

I spotted the soldiers waiting patiently for the presentation to be over. The man who had just spoken was in charge of them, Lieutenant Amador. We haven't spoken much before, but it seemed that we would be working together for the Academy's research while we were in town. I politely nodded toward him. "Thank you Lieutenant. I assume this is the team that you have put together." I quickly went over the soldiers that were with him. It was a bit of a concern. The number of soldiers turned out fewer than I expected. Along with the Lieutenant were three other soldiers, two men and one woman.

The Lieutenant let out a grin toward his fellow soldiers as he put his hands on his hips. I stood by and listened as he briefed them on our goal. "That's the mission for the day. Let's split up. Keep a good look out for his team all right?"

Right at his words, his fellow soldiers nodded and saluted toward him. The lieutenant seemed sure of his team, but on the other hand, I wasn't. Uneasy, I caught up behind him before he could walk away. "Lieutenant."

He turned toward me, still keeping his smile on. "What is it Director?"

At first, I didn't speak my concerns because I was unsure of how he would react, but I had to say something. Finally, when some courage came up, I looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure this will be enough soldiers? I mean…this could be a dangerous mission."

The reaction he gave was unexpected. I felt a slap against the shoulder as he let out a laugh. The hit on the shoulder knock me off of my footing for a second. "Ah! You got nothing to worry about!" He pointed his thumb back toward the soldiers behind us. "These are the best soldiers you can have!" After that, he walked away as if what I said had no effect. I still wasn't sure about this, but now it seemed like I didn't have much of a choice. Lieutenant Amador stepped in front of the only female solider of the group. He was grinning toward her as he pointed back toward me. "Go with the Director and keep an eye out for him. Let him know that we can handle this all right?" The woman nodded and gave him a salute before they separated.

Once the lieutenant was gone, our eyes had met. For what seemed like some time, we stood staring at each other before she walked over to me. I wasn't sure what to say to her. Her face was hard to read. She seemed serious which was good. "Director Estheim. I'll be the one guiding you through this mission." Her voice sounded so smooth.

I held out my hand out toward her as a formal introduction. "It's nice to meet you Ms…?"

"Lightning." I became curious by how she introduced herself. Usually a soldier had introduced themselves with their rank or whole name. I noticed the armor on her shoulder before I looked back at her. Before I could ask, she spoke beforehand. "Where are we headed?"

I cleared my throat and pointed toward the opposite direction of the village. "Through some of the wildlife over here."

She placed her hand on her hip. "Lead the way then." The tone in her voice sounded so calm as if she wasn't worried about this mission at all. I wished that I could say the same. Maybe she had been through similar situations before. Realizing that I was getting off track, I focused and nodded toward her. It was time to do what I came for. Not a second could be wasted. I walked ahead and she followed behind me.

Along our walk, we passed by several of the researchers, working. The thought came to mind that I should explain to the solider following me what I was doing. "I just want to collect some samples. Other areas are in need of growth and areas like this could be useful for growing food.

"And you want to do it here?"

I kneeled down toward the soil and began collecting samples in vials. I smiled back toward her hopeful. "As I said, this would a great option of natural growth. I see that some of the vegetables and fruits exported from here are in good condition."

"At least in this area any way. I'm sure they still want to make it a tourist attraction." She looked back toward the village. "Not that it will be much of an attraction if any."

I turned to her. "What happened to the place before? It looks different than when I was a kid." I saw her eyes look toward the ground. It was obvious that something terrible had happened to this town. What was once a popular tourist attraction had become an almost desolate, smaller settlement. Not as many residents resided here. By the look on her face, maybe she had recalled what happened more than what I could observe about it. "What exactly happened? I haven't been here since the day..." I held my own head down toward the ground to reminiscence over the experience I shared with the one special person in my life. Well...when she was in my life.

"Since when?" I could hear her voice above me. She didn't have to ask, but she sounded legitimately interested. I lifted my head. My eyes had met with hers. It was interesting. I usually didn't run into women with pink hair. There was something behind those eyes of hers... In this lighting, they were blue almost like the ocean. As time had passed, I noticed her face starting to tense. Instantly I realized that I had stared too long without saying anything. "It's been years, but... I used to come here every year with my mother."

"What happened?"

It was hard to recall much less say the words out loud, but I wanted to be honest. I looked down at the dirt beneath me. To ease the words, I started to work. With a small vile in my fingers, I scooped a small sample of dirt. "She died. Ever since then, I haven't been able to come back here… until now." After I finished, I glanced back at her. She was looking toward the ground again. I wondered if I had touched on something personal as well. She didn't seem to notice that I noticed. Once she looked up, I quickly turned away. "It was hard."

She had placed her hand on her hip. "Yeah…"

"Were you here when Bodhum was under siege?"

"Yeah," she replied softly. "I got to see it all." By her tone and tenseness of her face, I wondered what she had experienced.

I stood up to confront her. "What happened?"

Her eyes moved toward the side. She took a step away from me. "It was when the old government was still in charge and they tried to make society ' _pure_ '. There were riots. I was responsible for making sure that no one that the soldiers caught got away. Then…I found out that they had my sister. I couldn't let them just take her so I went and I got her back." She turned toward me. "There were a lot of people fighting back. Some were killed during the riot. Most of Bodhum got burned in the process."

I couldn't help but look down at that moment. Her telling me this story brought up a lot of memories. What I couldn't stop back then. I turned away from her. "Yeah. There were people killed…that didn't deserve to be."

"Was there…someone you knew?" She sounded hesitant for a moment as if she had invaded something personal. True it was very personal. The pain still felt fresh at times and other times it was easier. "I shouldn't have-."

"Yes it was someone I knew." I walked away from her. "It was my mother."

As time had passed, we continued to walk and I continued to gather samples for my research in silence. Sometimes I felt as if I should say something to ease the strange silence, but the words never came to the surface. After trying once more, I heard something I didn't expect. "I'm sorry…if I was out of line." I turned around to her surprised. She was looking away from me. "I shouldn't have gotten into something so personal."

I wondered why she was apologizing. Was it out of respect for authority? I held up my hand as a sign that there wasn't any offense to earlier. After all, I was the one who chose to answer her. "It's all right. Maybe I was getting too personal as well."

For a moment we stared at each other until we, all of a sudden, heard a sound. We both turned our heads. The plants nearby us were ruffling. I didn't know whether to believe it could've been a good or bad thing, but nothing inside of me thought that it could've been anything good. It happened so quick. I was only able to spot one fiend jump at us. I hesitated. My whole body froze except for my mind which thought that this could end badly. As quickly as it jumped to strike was as quick as it was struck down. I blinked surprised unable to respond for a short time. Finally I was able to turn my head slightly. Right in front of me was the soldier assigned to protect me. I have to admit she really did live up to her name. She was quick as lightning. I barely had a second to see how she took down the creature in just one strike. She had her back to me with her sword out. No. It was different from a sword, but I wasn't quite sure from this angle. She held her hand back. "Stay behind me Director."

Around us, I saw two- no three of the same fiends. They must have been traveling in a pack. I wanted to tell her that I could help or try to defend myself, but the words just never came to the surface. My hand reached into my jacket, but then stilled. I watched as she fought with the odds against her one to three. At first, I was worried, but my worry started to lessen as I watched her. She moved with such agility and grace. At one point, I wondered if her feet were touching the ground at all. With barely a scratch on her and no help, she stopped all four fiends. I was impressed to say the least. That was amazing what I had witnessed. So much strength had come from just one woman. It made me wish that I was strong enough to fight at that moment. "Th-That was..."

She turned to me unfazed. "Are you okay?"

I was at a loss for words. Soon I heard the sound of other voices approaching us. "Director!" When we looked over, we saw the three other soldiers approach us before we split up. "Are you all right?" I nodded toward the man who asked.

Lieutenant Amador went over to Lightning who had saved me. He patted her on the shoulder as he gave her a big grin. "I knew you would be able to handle things on your own." It was then I felt bad for doubting his judgment. She fought in a way that I have never seen any soldier fight before. For a very short time, I got to see what she was capable of. From that, I knew she was capable of so much more. That was something I thought I would never see again, but I wanted to.

After our mission and research was complete, I caught up with her. She was standing with the rest of her fellow soldiers. It seemed that they were in the middle of a conversation that she was listening in on. Lieutenant Amador was the first to notice me step over. He smiled toward me. "Director! I thought you left with your team."

I stopped in front of the group and smiled toward them. "I've decided to stick around a little longer." I was a little nervous about saying so, but I pushed myself to. I looked over at Lightning. "May I have a word with you?" I could see the curious looks on the faces of the soldiers as to what I wanted with her. She glanced at her superior before she turned to me. Assuming that she was willing to go along, I stepped away from the group and she followed so they wouldn't hear our conversation. When I glanced back, I could see the men with smirks as they looked over. I ignored their looks and turned my attention to her. "Thanks for agreeing to speak with me."

She placed her hand on her hip. She seemed slightly annoyed by the fact. "What is it Director?"

I smiled toward her. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me."

Right away I could see the confusion on her face when I asked. Before I could clarify why, she spoke first. "Why? Listen. You seem nice and all, but I'm not interested."

I thought she had gotten the wrong idea. I shook my head. "No. I'm not asking for a date. I wanted to discuss something with you." She arched her eyebrow confused, I'm sure to wonder what I could possibly have to speak with her about. "Are you available?" Her eyes drifted off to the side in debate. I didn't want to lose the opportunity. "It will be worth it, what I have to say."

Again she looked at me in wonder of what she should do. After some silence between us, she finally gave me an answer. "Let me...think about it first." She turned on her heels and stepped away from me. I noticed her take out a phone from her jacket pocket and press it to her ear. As much as I thought it was rude to eavesdrop, I stood still as I couldn't help but overhear some of what she said. "Yeah... Okay... Will that be all right?" For a few seconds she was silent before she sighed and she shook her head a little. "Fine... I'll see you later tonight then… I guess..." Again she took another breath before she turned to me. "I guess I am free."

I have to admit whoever she was talking to, I'm glad that they didn't have plans with her. It made it easier for what I had in mind. "That's great! Is there somewhere in particular that you would like to go? Any good restaurants that you would recommend?"

She took a moment to contemplate before she looked back up. "I think I know a place."

After some time, we ended up at a diner. She claimed that they had good food here and she was right. I put my hands together in front of me and leaned my chin against my hands. "I must say you picked a good place." I take a look around at the interior surrounding me. I smiled fondly at a memory. This place didn't look like it had changed much from when I last seen it. "This is the place that I used to…"

"You used to…?"

I shook my head. Once again, I didn't want to bring down the mood and bring up memories. "Never mind. I brought you here for another reason. Please. Order anything you like. The bill is on me."

At that moment she became suspicious of me. "That's very generous of you Director. What's the catch?"

I grin as I shook my head. "There's no catch. Well… there might be a slight catch."

Her eyebrow arched the highest it could at least it seemed from my perspective. "And? What do you want with me?"

"I saw the way you moved out there today. I've never seen a soldier move the way you do."

"Meaning?"

"You moved with such grace. You were able to take on creatures that would need two or more soldiers to take down. You really live up to your name… Lightning."

She leaned back in her chair slightly relaxed. "Thank you, but that doesn't explain why you wanted to see me."

"As I said, I've never seen a soldier move like you do. Definitely not in Academia. It was very impressive to see. That's why I wanted to make an offer."

Once again her eyebrow rose. "An offer?"

"Yes. I want to offer you a job in Academia working with our soldiers there. With your skill set, you could train other soldiers to become stronger, fighting in the field. You see, my research teams venture out into open areas which sometimes require the assistance of soldiers to accompany us. I believe with someone like you on our side, we would have no problem with our missions." Her eyes traveled down away from me. I wondered if she was slightly embarrassed over what I said. I smiled more. "If you come to Academia, I can offer assistance and you would be paid more than what you get here under the Security Regiment."

She breathed out. "I appreciate your offer Director, but I'll have to refuse."

Right away I became concerned. Her answer was instant. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Have you had time to think it over? I take it that you don't see much action around her in New Bodhum correct?"

"Well since things have calmed down, no there hasn't been much."

"With this, I can offer you more. You could travel anywhere. You could bring a lot more money in. You would be working in the top city of the world."

"It sounds nice, but…my place is here."

I breathed out. It was tough trying to convince her. "Is there anything that I can say that would convince you otherwise?"

"You really want me to go with you?"

"I think that it would be a great opportunity. After what I've seen today, we really could use a soldier like you." She breathed out and looked toward the window. I wondered what could possibly be keeping her here. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

At first, I thought that she wouldn't answer, but then I heard her speak. "I have a sister here."

It was then I understood more of why she didn't want to leave. "Oh! You could bring your sister with you."

"Our life is here in New Bodhum."

I wasn't sure how she felt about living here. By her voice, I could hear how she didn't want to leave. At the same time, it sounded as if she wanted to leave. It was confusing. I wasn't sure how I should approach things. My eyes traveled down. Maybe it was time to admit defeat. "I see…It's your decision. If you're sure, then I won't pursue it any further."

"It's… not that I don't want to, it's just… I need to be here for her."

I smiled a little. "You sound…very dedicated. I can appreciate that. Your sister? Is she younger than you?"

"She is, but not by much. Just a few years."

"Oh! Does she do the same time that you do?"

She shook her head. "No. She just graduated. Now she's trying to decide what school to go to. She's thinking about becoming a teacher. She's really good with kids."

"Why don't you bring your sister to Academia with you? They have schools with really good teaching programs. I can accommodate you both. The Academy does offer tuition assistance." It didn't hurt to take advantage of what she told me if it meant she would go to Academia.

Again she shook her head. "She won't leave. Not without her idiot boyfriend."

I became amused at that moment. She didn't seem to like this boyfriend of her sister's. "How come you don't like him?" Soon silence had drifted between us. Had I intruded too much? Her eyes just stared at me, maybe in debate over whether or not to disclose that to me. After what felt like a while, I felt the need to clear the tension. "I'm sorry. I'm getting too personal."

Finally, she sighed and leaned her head on her hand against the window. "It's fine. It's just… he just doesn't think with his brain much. He jumps into situations head first without thinking."

I held back as much of my smile as I could, amused at how she spoke and the tone she used. "I'm sure he can't be that bad."

She breathed out and looked out toward the window. "You'll see what I mean if you ever meet him. He can get annoying. He won't stop calling me 'sis'."

I laughed silently so that she wouldn't get upset. "It sounds like he really wants to be a part of your family. How come he's calling you 'sis'?"

She breathed out. "He's engaged to my sister."

"Oh!" Right away it made sense. She didn't seem too accepting of the relationship. I wonder more why.

She turned her eyes to me. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I shook my head. "No." In the past I wondered what it would be like if I had siblings older or younger than me. I also wondered if it was better being an only child. Either way, the two lives would have been different from each other.

She gave a curious but confused look. "So who did you used to come here with?"

The sadness began to sit in. I'm sure that she could see it on my face. I could see her face change a little. "It was my mother."

Her eyes lowered. I could tell she felt bad for bringing up the subject. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-."

"It's all right. They were good memories. That's how I know this place." There was still some concern on her face as if it had really saddened me. I smiled to assure her. "Really it's all right." She breathed out. I think she relaxed after I said that. "Please. Order anything you would like. Dinner is on me tonight," I reminded her.

"Director. That's not-."

"Call me Hope."

"What?" She seemed surprised.

I genuine smiled at her. "You can just call me Hope."

The look on her face turned serious. "Mr. Estheim-."

I shook my head. "You don't have to call me that either. You didn't introduce yourself formally either so I had no choice but to call you by your name. It's only fair that you call me by my name." It was strange. Usually I didn't let anyone call me by my name out of formality, but this felt different. I found myself disclosing more information about myself than usual or than the news would tell about me. Usually my meetings were just about business only, but this was different. This was more than just about business, it just felt like a normal conversation. Even though she frowned, I found it amusing. It was like a game we were playing. Which one of us would get what they wanted?

Finally, she sighed. "My name is Sergeant Lightning Farron."

I smiled. I got the information I wanted from the moment she was assigned to me. "I see. A sergeant? Is that a higher rank like some of the other soldiers?"

"Sort of."

"If you ask me Ms. Farron, after seeing what happened today, you deserve a higher rank." I wasn't sure, but after I said that, I thought I saw a ghost smile. Actually, I think that this was the first time that I've ever come close to seeing her smile since I've met her. It was strange. "Please consider the offer. I know why you want to stay, but if you just give it a chance, you won't regret seeing the rest of the world." I feel as if I was grasping at straws. I don't know why I kept pursuing her. Was it because of the challenge of convincing her to change her mind? Was it because of the potential I saw in her or was it for a reason that I couldn't comprehend at that moment? When I left my thoughts, I saw her looking down, maybe thinking about what I said. "Ms. Farron-."

She shook her head. "Don't call me that. Just call me Lightning."

I smiled. "As long as you call Hope."

The rest of the night was relaxing. We didn't discuss any more about the opportunity. In the end, I would just have to wait for her decision…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!_


	2. Director's Notes 02: Comrade

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading, sending in reviews, and adding this to your favorites and alerts! _

* * *

"That should be fine." The scientist in front of my desk nodded. Some days were like this; me sitting in my office buried in research and paperwork that sometimes needed to be signed and approved. It could get mundane and to the point that it became automatic.

"Director?" I lifted my head to my assistant who was standing across the room. "You have a visitor."

Until today that was.

"Thank you Alyssa."

She nodded toward me as she smiled warmly. "Yes sir." She turned and headed out of the room.

Today was going to be a refreshing change in my schedule. I just hope that I was up for it. I stood up from my chair. No matter what, I would welcome this challenge head on.

 _ **Director's Notes 02: Comrade:**_

"I see you made it Director." The person I wanted to meet turned to greet me. I saw a noticeable frown. "You're late… Were you able to get out of your chair after last time?"

I laughed at her words a little. I see she was still as pushy as ever, but in a good way. Through her sarcasm, I knew she just wanted to make sure I understood what she was teaching. "Ms. Farron. I told you, you don't have to call me Director."

She placed her hand on her hip with the frown I've come to know. "I told you the last time not at the Academy."

I sighed. The woman was stubborn in every way possible ever since I've met her. The night I made her the offer to work in Academia, she still tried to pay for her own dinner, even when I reminded her several times I would pay. It took a lot of talking her down to get the whole bill for myself. I thought it would be the same with the offer I gave her, but I was surprised with the answer she gave me a few days later. She seemed very adamant about turning it down, but then she said yes. I did have to alter our deal so that she would be able to go home to New Bodhum whenever she had some time off duty. I wasn't sure what made her say yes, but it worked out somehow. I smiled innocently. "There's no one else around..." I tried to tempt her to be informal.

"No."

I breathed out. She wasn't going to change. "So? What are you going to show me today?" She tossed something toward me which I caught. I saw that it was another gun. I sighed and looked at her. "We've already been through this. Can we try something different?" I looked down toward her hand. "Can't I try fighting with what you have?"

She looked down at her hand before she looked at me. "A gunblade?" She lifted it up, weighing it in her hand. "This might be a little too heavy for you."

"Oh come on..." I was slightly disappointed and hoping that she would let me try the weapon.

"No. Now let's get started." I breathed out. I would trust her judgment. This type of training had started a few months ago after she had agreed to work with us. At first it was just the soldiers, but after another research project outside of Academia, she suggested to train my scientists to at least defend themselves until help arrives. I pointed the gun toward the target. "Are you aiming at your target like I told you?"

"Yes." I aimed toward the target with one eye closed. It had been a few weeks since I've started my own training. I would have trained with the other scientists sooner, but with my schedule, she came up with a different idea. She offered to train me personally. I thought it would be strange with her training me alone, but I have to say… I actually kind of like it. I've learned a lot from her alone. Suddenly I felt a hand on top of my hand. It surprised me at first. I looked over to see her standing beside me. "Don't close your eyes for a second. Without your full vision, your enemy could come at you from any point you can't see. Stay focused." I listened to her. I stared forward at the far away target. Right after I pulled the trigger.

I had…completely missed.

My head dropped as I breathed out. That had to be embarrassing. "Keep your emotions out of it. It will help you get through what you need to." Every word that she said had soaked in. Anything that would help me get better. I lifted my head along with the gun. I didn't think too much about it. I just aimed and shot without making anything overly complicated. I shot the center of the target and it was all because of her advice. "Not bad." Another thought crossed my mind. I took the gun in one hand, aimed, and shot forward. I wanted to test the limits of what I was capable of. "What was that?" I lowered the gun at my side. She didn't sound upset at what I did or like I was going against her. In fact, she sounded a little surprised I tried something different.

I turned a little toward her. "I just wanted to see how my aim was." She walked forward without a word. She took the target from off of the stand and looked at the sheet. Then she turned to me along with the sheet. "Not a bad shot." I smiled a little. She gave me something to be proud of. All of a sudden, I saw a smirk appear. It was faint, but I could see it as she stepped beside me. "Try again. If you keep this up, maybe…I'll let you try something different next."

As she walked away to watch from a distance, a question came to mind that I had wondered about for a while now. I turned to her. "Hey Lightning? Can I ask you something?"

She gave me a confused stare. "What?"

I glanced at the ground before I looked at her. "How come…you decided to take my offer?"

For a few seconds she was silent before she turned away from me. "My sister convinced me. She told me that I should get out more." I was a little surprised to hear that. It seemed that her sister was more of an influence than I thought. "Come on. We don't have much time."

* * *

"Are you okay?" I turned my head surprised to the person beside me. My heart was racing at that moment. Seeing her had calmed me down.

It was really over.

The next thing I saw surprised me more than anything.

I saw her smile.

A smile that couldn't help but make me feel warm inside. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "You did good out there."

Lightning stepped beside me on the field. We were on another Academy mission when we were attacked by creatures on the field. Thanks to Lightning's and the other soldiers' training, my researchers were successfully able to defend themselves without injury until the soldiers were able to get there. I stayed on the frontlines defending the camp along with all the other fellow scientists. At that moment, I wasn't afraid. I kept my emotions out of it as I was taught. I didn't back down. I was focused and I fought with everything I had. I was so focused that I didn't notice when reinforcements came in. By the time it was over, that was when I noticed I was in a group of other people. Once things had settled down, Lightning was the first to approach me. I smiled back at her after she smiled at me. I felt proud. Maybe what made me proud was that I had made her proud.

Later that night, things were quiet. Our mission was coming to a close. There were still a few things to wrap up so we wouldn't return to Academia until morning. I leaned back with my hands behind my head on the blanket under me. I stared at the stars above me. They were shining brightly in and out. A cool breeze would pass through occasionally, but the air was still comfortable. "That was great...what you did back there."

Hearing those words had meant something. To be commended by someone who had trained me and who I had the upmost respect for. I looked over beside me. Lightning was sitting with her knees up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. "Thank you. You don't have to be with your team right now do you?"

She shook her head. "No. We're done for tonight and we're just settling in."

I was glad to hear that. We could relax tonight together. "Tomorrow morning we'll be back in our own beds. This mission was a success. Thank you for helping today."

She looked over at me. "You could have handled it on your own if there weren't so many fiends."

I sat up to face her more. "You have handled just as many. Maybe I could be…just as strong someday."

"Hm…" She looked down as if she didn't believe it herself that she was strong.

"What? What is it? Lightning. You're the strongest person I know. The way you move out there, you're just as quick as your name."

She gave what seemed like a skeptical smirk. "Yeah…"

"What is it? Tell me." She breathed out. I didn't know if she trusted me enough to open up to me. I looked down. The more the silence lingered between us, the more I thought she didn't. "It's all right. I didn't mean to-."

"Do you mind…if I ask you something…?"

I was surprised, but I was curious as to where she was going with this. Maybe this would be the key to seeing what was wrong. "Sure."

Her eyes stayed averted from mine. "Never mind..."

I became anxious. I couldn't let the door close again. "What is it? You can ask me."

After I said that she looked at me. She seemed uneasy, something I had rarely seen in her. "When we first met, you mentioned your mother. How did she die?" I breathed out as I looked down. I didn't expect her to ask me that. "I knew I shouldn't have-."

"It was during the riots…" Right away she turned her head to me surprised. Part of me should have known that she wondered about that. I wasn't afraid to tell her. "The government had started the purge of making society 'pure'. My mother and I were ready to go back to Palumpolum the night after the annual fireworks festival. Maybe we should have just stayed home that year. Maybe she would be…" I shook my head. No what ifs or should haves. The past was the past. "Anyway we were taken by the soldiers. Something had disrupted the train we were on and set us free. The people started to riot against the soldiers because of a man and his friends. She decided to join the fight. In the end, she sacrificed herself." Lightning sighed as she looked off to the side. I looked up toward the night sky, remembering everything that I had been through. "It was hard. We used to spend a lot of time together. In the end, I was just sent back to Palumpolum to my dad. He was upset with what happened. The government needed to be overthrown so he came up with the idea for the Academy."

"With the government overthrown, the Academy stepped in."

"Yes. The Academy has done better. We don't control people like a corrupt government." I couldn't help but smile. Things were truly better in the world now more than before. "We don't need all of these rules. We just need to focus on making the world better." When I looked over, I noticed her looking down. I wondered why. "What? The Academy is doing better for the world. We're not a dictatorship like the government was."

"I know that."

"Then what is it?" She had become silent. Maybe there was something that she didn't want to say. "Listen. We will make a difference. I take the time to go around the world to let people know that."

"I know. That's why I'm not sure if I believe you."

The words had left from me. I was…stunned. I thought that I was trying my best, but why didn't she think so? When I could finally respond, I let the words just slip out. "What?"

A serious look came on her face. I feel as if it had reflected my own. "I don't believe you."

"And what reason do you have not to?"

"For the few times that you came to New Bodhum, I heard your speeches. You can say the right words, but do you actually mean them?" Her eyes turned to me. They stared deep as if they were staring right through me. "Are you really passionate about what you fight for or are you being a politician saying whatever you think people want to hear? Their words are just empty promises."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't give people false hope." Her finger poked into my chest. " _Be_ the hope that you were named for." Without warning or preparing for it, her words struck through me. She began to relax a little. "Listen. I'm not putting anything you've done down. I'm glad that things have changed, but make sure when you make promises that you mean them."

All the words had left from me. What more could I say? I wanted to get upset, but instead, her words made me think. I'll admit at first when my father wanted me to become Director, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. At times I didn't feel motivation to change anything. What was I truly fighting for? These questions had bothered me. I felt as if I didn't have the answers to them. When I looked over, I saw Lightning lying down against the blanket. There was a tired look on her face. She seemed exhausted. "Tired?"

"Hmm…" Her head turned a little toward the side. She was trying to fight off the upcoming sleep. "I'm fine."

I sighed. What if she was right? What if I had been doing this all wrong? I decided to change the subject. I didn't want to dwell on it much longer. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Hmm… What?"

"I notice that you don't talk much about your family either except for when you mention your sister. Are your parents still around?"

"...It's just me and my sister Serah."

"How long has it been just you and her?"

Her eyes drifted to the side. Then she turned away with her back toward me. "It's just been us for a few years now."

I looked down toward the ground. I didn't want to pry, but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to stop. This had been the first time that she had opened up to me about her personal life. How far could I push before she would shut me out again? "Are your parents...?"

Silent drifted between us again. I didn't want to say the word out loud. I wondered if she would answer me. If she didn't, would it be because I went too personal or she just didn't want to answer because it had hurt too much? "I...don't know...what really happened to my dad. He died years ago."

I looked over. She still had her back turned from me so I couldn't see how she was feeling. "And your mom?"

"...She...she died years ago. Serah and I were still young and then it happened."

"Was it because of the riots?"

"I wasn't really sure what it was. She just got...very sick." I heard a slight laugh for a second. "It would be nights like this where she would just read to me." I couldn't help but smile imagining a young Lightning being read to by her mother.

It also reminded me of a memory of my own. "My mother used to do the same for me too."

"After our parents had died, I needed to be strong for Serah so I changed my name and who I was."

It had to be hard. No longer did she have someone to depend on, but she became the person that people depended on. It had to be hard, growing up not by her own rules, not choosing when she had to. She had no choice but to be tough. Now I could see why she was so strong and also why she seemed in pain. By growing up, she had closed herself off. I breathed out. At that moment I wished there was a way to ease her pain. As I looked up to the sky, I felt the cool breeze brush against me. Maybe I was looking up for answers, but everything around was silent. Once my mind cleared, I could her breathing heavily nearby. She hadn't moved since she turned away from me and she had turned quiet. I wondered now if she regretted telling me what she had been through. "Lightning?" There was no response. At first, I hesitated, but then I reached over and grabbed onto her shoulder. "Lightning?"

Again I could just hear her breathing. I tilted her toward me. Her eyes were closed. At some point during our conversation, she had fallen asleep. She did seem tired earlier. I just didn't realize how much. I breathed out and glanced at the sky once more. What was I fighting for? What made all of this work worth it? Seeing that people were safe and happy was great, but there was no one personally that I was fighting for. I noticed a slight shiver beside me. The air was getting colder. I did the first thing that came to mind. I removed my coat and placed it over her. I hope that it would keep her warm. After I did, she seemed more relaxed. As I stared down at her, I've never seen her so…vulnerable. At that moment, I didn't want to wake her. Tired myself, I lied down beside her and stared up at the night sky.

The next thing that happened was a surprise. Still asleep, she turned toward me and curled against me. She must've been in a deep sleep. I figured that she must've been attracted to the warmth. I wasn't sure what I should do. My body had frozen. I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest. Eventually I relaxed not wanting to wake her. I didn't mind her being so close to me. She was sleeping peacefully. For the first time, I got to know her and I could see the pain she was in. I found myself wanting to help ease that pain, to be there to help if I could. After thinking about it, I turned and looked over at her. It was better to return back to the camp than to stay out here for too long with the temperature still dropping and the lively nightlife. I shook her gently. "Lightning, wake up."

After a few shakes, she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at me. It took a second for her to register before she quickly sat up and moved away from me creating some space between us. She looked away from me nervously. "Sorry about that…" Then she seemed surprised as she looked at my coat. "I fell asleep didn't I?"

I sat up with my arm on my knee and smiled amused. I thought it was funny since I've never seen her act this way before. It was…kind of cute. "I didn't want to wake you, but I figure we should head back."

She nodded toward me. "Right."

She stood up and held out my coat for me to take but I shook my head still remembering her shivering from earlier. "Keep it for now. You seemed cold."

She frowned toward me. "I'm fine."

I stood up in front of her. "Really it's no big deal." She handed it toward me again, but I grabbed the blanket from off of the ground and started walking away. I had a grin on my face, used to how stubborn she can be. I held my hand up toward her giving her a slight wave. "You can give it back to me tomorrow." The only way to win was to be just as stubborn.

When I looked back, I saw her place the coat around her shoulders as she looked away from me with a small pout. "Thanks," she muttered. I smiled. Less she was starting to resist my help. I was glad.

Maybe now she saw me more as a comrade or even…a friend...

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!  
_


	3. Director's Notes 03: Gala

_Hey everyone! Thank you for sending in your reviews! They were really sweet! I always appreciate hearing from you and hearing your stories when you read! I hope you'll like this next chapter!_

* * *

"Welcome residents of Academia! Today we mark the opening of the city's new entertainment hall! Our gracious Director along with one of our most talented songstress will cut our ceremonial ribbon!" I stared at the woman that was hosting the opening event to what seemed like all of Academia. Once she turned quiet, I took it as our cue to cut the ribbon. Together we held the giant scissors and cut through the ceremonial ribbon. The silent became interrupted with applause. Soon after, we both smiled for the cameras for the papers. Eventually I scanned over the crowd. I was able to spot Lightning standing near the front row with her arms crossed and part of a smile and smirk on her face. I smiled more toward her. I was glad that she was there. All of a sudden, I felt something press against my cheek. When I looked over, I realized that the songstress had kissed my cheek. The crowd cheered even more excited. After it was over, I looked over and noticed Lightning still with the same half smirk, half smile on her face. That was a moment I didn't expect to happen.

 ** _Director's Notes 03: Gala:_**

After the ceremony was over, I spoke with the songstress for a few minutes before she walked away. When I looked behind me, Lightning was heading toward me. I greeted her with a small smile and turned toward her. She put her hand on her hip as she smiled. "Well that wasn't too bad." I smiled more and walked with her. We both decided to head back to the Academy on foot since it wasn't too far. She turned her head toward me. "I didn't know you were seeing someone."

I shook my head. "I'm not. She's just an old friend of mine. I didn't expect her to do that. Maybe it was a publicity stunt." I rubbed my cheek as I looked toward the ground. "I know people will be talking about that and the papers will definitely try to make it seem like I'm seeing someone because of this dinner party tonight."

A confused look came on her face. "Dinner party?"

I stopped in front of her. "Yes. They're having a gala tonight to celebrate the opening of the new entertainment center. It's been advised that I should make an appearance. It would be good for business."

"Sounds like fun."

"You could come if you want. I can get your name on the list."

She gave me a dull look. "I wasn't serious."

"Oh." I should've been used to her sarcastic tone by now.

"Parties like that aren't for me."

"They're not really for me either, but I should to make an appearance."

She shrugged. "You shouldn't have to if you don't want to."

I smiled a little. "It'll be all right." She shrugged as she shook her head and continued walking.

After we got to the Academy, we went our separate ways. I headed to my office. I still had hours before the gala so I could get some work out of the way. Just a few minutes after I sat in my chair, the phone in my office rung. I didn't expect any meetings today since I wasn't sure how long the grand open ceremony would last. I picked it up and answered. "This is Director Estheim." After listening, I was stunned, but then disappointed. "What?! ...I see. Give her my best regards. I hope that she will feel better." As I hung up, I sighed. Great! An unexpected problem. I couldn't very well back out of going to the gala neither did I want to go to it alone. The publicists were pushing me to attend with someone. I rubbed my face with my hand. What was I going to do? Who could I go with on such short notice? Asking someone from work would be awkward. I didn't want that spreading around. Only one woman came to mind and I knew she wasn't interested in going. It just wasn't her thing. Still I wondered if I could get her to go...

Outside of the Academy was where I managed to find her after searching around all of the training rooms. I knew she had the day off but stopped by the Academy on some business. She was holding onto a bag with one hand as she carried it against her back. "Light!"

She must've heard me because she stopped and turned around wondering who called her. I caught up with her and she turned to me fully, surprised. She relaxed a little and became curious. "Is something wrong?" For some reason I froze. I didn't think it would be hard to ask her a simple question, but this time it was. I tried to get the words out, but I didn't hear a sound. Her curiousness soon turned into confusion. "What is it?"

I breathed in deep, preparing myself to ask. I still wasn't sure why. "I have a favor to ask of you."

She arched her eyebrow as I turned silence again. "What?"

"Well… Turns out that I will be going to the gala alone."

She tilted her head a little toward the side. "Why? What happened to your date?"

"Shortly after the opening ceremony, she fainted. Turns out that she was over exhausted from her previous shows."

"Is she all right?"

I nodded. "Yes. She's resting now so she won't be able to make it."

"That's too bad. Did you stop by just to tell me?"

I looked over to the side getting slightly embarrassed. "Yes… and since she couldn't go, I was wondering if…" When I looked, I could see her waiting impatiently. Silently I breathed out. I came this far. It was now or never. "I was wondering if you would like to attend the gala with me instead. I know you said that it wasn't your kind of thing, but-."

She looked over to the side. Right then, I thought she would say no. "I…" Her eyes turned to me. "I'm not going to be here. I'm actually going to go visit Serah."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what was a worse no: her telling me no or that she had a good excuse for no. "It's all right. I was…just asking. Forget I asked." I smiled as best as I could. "You should go see your sister. Have fun."

As I turn to walk away, I heard her speak. "You'll be all right by yourself?"

I looked back at her, still giving her the same smile. "Yeah. I'll be fine." I reached into my pocket and handed her the flyer made for the gala with the time and place. "Here, if you're ever interested."

She glanced at the paper before she looked at me. She paused before she told me, "Have fun." Afterwards she turned and started walking away. I sighed. I couldn't think of anyone else to bring. I guess that I was going to this alone...

The inside of the ballroom was beautifully designed. It was lit with what seemed like gold and the floor seemed big enough to host a huge party such as this was supposed to be. I turned and leaned against the bar with a glass in hand. The drinks weren't free. I thought they might have been for opening night, but I guess that wasn't the case. I swirled the lightly colored liquid around in my glass that had an orange tint. I wasn't much for drinking. In fact, I didn't drink at all at first, but I guess Lightning sort of introduced me to it. She didn't drink much either because she never knew when she would be called in, but occasionally she would like to try something. I became interested as well. For one expensive glass, it was something. Still not really worth the price. It was the only thing to keep me occupied during this boredom I suffered through.

After speaking briefly with a few wealthy businessmen for the interest of the Academy, there was nothing much left to do. Occasionally a few people would come up to me, ask how I was, and wondered about my date that couldn't come. Hearing the word 'date' so much, I was actually starting to believe I had one, but as fate would have it, she had to cancel because of stress with her own work. Why do I feel as if I was the one who was stood up? It wasn't my intention in the first place to have one. I sighed, wishing this night would move by faster just so I could leave. I wouldn't have anywhere else to go but to my apartment where just I lived. I guess there wasn't much to do anyway. I looked over the huge crowd. Everyone was talking with each other. I tried to push myself to go socialize, but part of me didn't want to even to kill the boredom. Eventually I looked over to the side. Behind the crowd of men, I could hear a woman's voice say 'excuse me'. I noticed a few of the men's mouths drop as they stared, hypnotized. Whoever she was, she must've been very attractive to them. It was probably a model who came in with one of the men to show off so that they could have a beautiful, young woman too or because they didn't want to bring their wives. Either way, it wasn't anything new that I haven't seen or heard before. I was about to look elsewhere, but I caught a full glimpse of the woman who had become the center of attention. I couldn't turn my eyes away either. There was no way... What more, this beautiful woman had gone through the crowd and headed toward me. Wait? Did I just call her-?

"What are you doing here?" Right away the words slipped out without me thinking.

A frown came on her lips as she glared at me. "That's the first thing you say?"

I shook my head. I didn't know what to say at that moment. Everything in my mind had stopped. "No-! No. I mean-!" I felt as if I was rambling on. "I'm just…very surprised to see you that's all!"

I couldn't help but scan over her. A part of her hair was tied back in a small bun as a few strands hung over her shoulder. She wore a long, burgundy, sleeveless dress that hugged around all her curves. She grabbed the glass from my hand and within seconds drunk whatever was left. "What? Never seen anybody in a dress before?"

"Never thought I would see you in one. That's a surprise." More words just kept coming out without me thinking about it. I hoped that she wouldn't be offended by that comment. "What's more surprising is that you're here. I thought you were visiting your sister. What made you come back?"

She let out a sigh as she rubbed her face. "I don't know why..." All of a sudden we heard a whistle. We both looked over to see a guy staring. A frown appeared on Lightning. Whoever this guy was, she was not happy with him. I would guess by the way he was trying to talk to her although it wasn't really talking. I noticed her eyes roll. I couldn't help but smile at what became her normal gestures to me. Before she really gets mad and decides she want to strike like lightning, I lock my arm with hers and pull her a little so that we could walk away. I didn't want the center's first memorable moment to be a guy getting punched in the face. I walked with her to the other end of the bar where there wasn't as many people with a somewhat empty space and where as many men wouldn't be gawking. When we stopped, I turned to face her. I tried to suppress my smile, but it couldn't help but show. She actually showed up for me. I didn't want to get my hopes up for the possibility, but that's all I could think. Why else would she be here? She said parties weren't her thing. Maybe secretly she did enjoy parties... Even I didn't believe that for a second. "What happened?"

She looked over toward the bar. "Is it open?"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately no. We have to pay for drinks for the opening." Even I couldn't believe that.

She arched her eyebrow at me. "Are you buying my drinks all night?"

I could feel myself smile. I was amused at her straightforwardness. Even now, it still surprises me. "Depends... Did you come here for me?"

She looked away from me as she crossed her arms. "Why else would I be here? You're the only one I know here..."

I could feel myself smile more even though I tried to suppress it. Eventually I had to give up on that. "How come?"

She rolled her eyes as she sighed and looked off to the side. "When I was in New Bodhum, I told Serah about what was going on and she told me I should go and that it could be fun. I told her there was no way I would. Then she went on about how I should get out more and I should..." Her voice faded as she looked as if she had trailed off in thought.

I wondered what she was thinking. "You should what?"

Eventually she shook her head. "Never mind. Then Snow came over and he started trying to convince me too that I should go and then they started spending time together. I got tired of it so I came here. Serah let me borrow her dress and she helped me get ready."

For people I haven't met yet, I have to remember to thank them. "I'm really glad that you decided to come." I let out a sigh. "But I don't know how much fun this is going to be…"

A smirk curved at the side of her lips. She grabbed onto my tie which surprised me. "It's only as fun as you make it."

I smiled at her. I reached up where her fingers were at my tie. I loosened it for her because…she had a point. This party would be what we would make it. I slid it from around my neck and stuffed it into my pocket. I loosened the first couple of buttons from my shirt for more breathing room. I held out my arm for her to take. "Shall we?" She smirked at me before she locked her arm with mine and walked further out into the crowd.

A few stunned looks came our way. I wasn't sure why, but I smiled with pride as she was by my side. A few men approached us as they headed toward the bar. They all seemed surprised. "Director?" I turned along with her to an older man well up into his years wearing a black suit and tie like the rest of the men there. "I thought the others said that you weren't bringing a guest. Is this the young songstress?"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately she couldn't make it. This is a good friend of mine."

His eyes traveled over to Lightning. "Your date?"

I looked over at her. I wasn't sure what to call this. "I…Um…?" Eventually I turned silent. I wasn't sure what answer would make this less awkward than it already was. "She is-."

All of a sudden, I felt her squeeze on my arm tighten. I looked over to see this calm, almost eloquent look she had on her face. "Yes. I'm the Director's date for this evening."

I was surprised by how calmly she said that. She didn't seem awkward about it at all. I needed to act the same as her. I turned my head and smiled. "Yes. This is my date."

The man smiled toward us. "Ah! I see! Well Director you have a very beautiful date." Afterwards he walked away.

I was glad with the compliment that he had given her. A few of the guests had come up and compliment Lightning and her being my date. Eventually we reached a table. I smiled toward her, impressed with how she handled the people that approached her. "You handled that well."

She flipped back a little of her pink hair. "I know how to act around these kinds of people."

Silently I laughed. "As well you do. You even had me fooled." She gave me a smirk. I don't know what it was, whether it was her real smirk or her act, but I...I was having fun with her. Even at a boring event like this, even times before when it had just been work or business, I felt as if things weren't as mundane. It had been a while since I could relax around someone other than my friends from my childhood. What was it about her that made me feel this way? As we sat at the empty table towards the back, we engaged in conversation. At times we noticed that we were still at the party, but most of the time we didn't.

After a while, she pressed her hand to her stomach as she breathed out. "They got any good food at this thing?"

"If you like the small appetizers sure." That wouldn't be very filling. That's when an idea came to mind. I leaned my head against my hand. "Are you really hungry?"

She arched her eyebrow at me. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something similar but with better food. I figured since we're dressed up for the occasion, we might as well keep it up."

She looked over toward the crowd of people in the distance. "Won't your fans be disappointed that you're skipping out on the party early?"

I gave a shrug. Apart of me wondered what people would think if I left early, but mainly I didn't care. I stood up and held out my hand toward her. "It's all right. Let's go." Surprisingly she grabbed my hand and stood up.

We headed toward the door, but then we heard a voice behind us. "Director Estheim?!" We turned to see a young teenaged boy with a camera in hand. He seemed nervous as he looked at us. "Do you mind if I get a picture for our newspaper?"

Out of formality, I turned more toward him. "Sure."

His eyes moved between Lightning and me. "Do you mind if I get a picture of you and your date?" Before I could ask, I saw her step in beside me. I was surprised. I didn't think she was one for getting her picture taken. The boy took aimed with the camera. "Can you move a little closer together?" I wasn't sure how much closer we should get so I tried the first thing that came to mind. I placed my hand around her waist and at her side. Our bodies became presses together. I look for some objection to this, but nothing came. She just posed along with me. I relaxed since I felt her body relax. My face became as plain as hers. With a few flashes of the camera, it was over. The boy smiled toward us. "Thank you Director! Ms!" He nodded and ran off.

I turned my head to her. "Ready?"

She placed her hand on her hip. "I've been ready. Let's go."

"This isn't a bad place." She looked around at the sparkling lights and the huge room lit with gold. She crossed her arm against her stomach. "It's really fancy. Maybe a little too much." I had to admit she had a point. It was fancier than I was used to going to, but it was a special occasion. Her forked picked at the piece of meat in front of her. "Their steak isn't bad either. Different than what I'm used to at home."

I became curious. "Oh? Do you cook your own steaks?"

"That's about the only thing I can make. My sister does the cooking. I'm sure you're used to eat stuff like this."

I grinned. "I haven't really had anyone make me a home cooked meal in a while. I would like to have one."

"I'm not much of a cook."

"But you said that you could cook up a behemoth steak. I...wouldn't mind trying that if you would let me." It didn't seem strange to me at all to ask. I just wanted to know more about her. I couldn't help but smile as I stared at her. There had been something on my mind since the moment I laid eyes on her. The first thought that came again. "You look..." Suddenly I became nervous. What I wanted to say was caught in my throat. Something like that wasn't usually said between friends.

I saw her eyebrow arch with a suspicious look on her face. "I look what?"

Still nervous, I had to finish with some kind of answer. "I just wanted to say that you look very nice tonight."

Nice going...

It wasn't what I wanted to say, but again I was trying to avoid awkwardness. "Oh? Thanks. You don't have to say that. You just owe me for making me dress like this."

I had to laugh at what she said. "I didn't make you do anything. You volunteered to come here of your own freewill."

A pout crossed her lips as she kept her arms crossed. "Only to save your butt..."

"I didn't need saving." I could feel the deep set curve at the corner of my lips. Truth is she did save me tonight, saved me from getting the silly pity stares because of my first date being sick. "And I think I have paid you back in full. This dinner didn't come cheap."

She held the glass toward her lips. "Well no one told you to come here." I sighed as I shook my head, still laughing to myself. "We could've gone anywhere."

"I'm surprised that you agreed to let me pay for dinner unlike the first time we met."

She rolled her eyes and looked off to the side. "I didn't need you to bribe me."

"I didn't -." Then I looked away from her right after. 'Bribe' wasn't exactly the word I wanted to use... But I guess that's what it technically was... "Never mind..."

Before I had time to notice, a sharply dressed man approached our table. "A rose for your lovely date?"

Right away I shook my head. "She's not..." All of a sudden, I just stopped and wondered...Did I actually want this to be a date? I had a good time so far that I didn't think to put a label on what this was. After thinking about my feelings deep inside, I found I actually wanted this. I wanted this to be a date, but I needed some kind of conformation if it was allowed. I lifted my eyes to her, wondering what she would say about all of this. When she didn't say anything, I had to push to know for myself. I was nervous, but I wanted some kind of clue. "Is it a date? Really?"

I sounded genuine and waited patiently for her answer. The more silence that was between us, the more I could feel the anxiousness in the pit of my stomach. Finally, I saw her lips move. "Sure." She leaned her head against her hand as she looked down toward the cloth on the table. "I guess this is what you would do on one right?"

Automatically I gave a smile of relief. I guess this was her way of saying yes. Then I wanted to do this right. I looked toward the seller with a smile. "Sure. I'll take some."

"You don't have to." When I looked over, I wasn't quite sure but I thought I saw a hint of nervousness. Was she embarrassed that I wanted to get something for her? I couldn't help but think there was something cute about that look. I turned my attention to the basket of roses. If there weren't any objections from the certain rose haired woman, I would just ignore them. For the most part, they were just red roses. It just seemed too generic for someone like her. I wanted to find something special, something that stood out kind of like how...how she was to me. Through the bed of roses, I managed to find one that was a different color. I pulled out the rose from the rest. Right then I thought that would be the one. "I'll get this one. Thank you." I kindly paid him for the rose and afterwards he headed to another table for another sale. I'll admit that I was a little nervous, but I still smiled at her and held out the rose to her. "This is for you."

She looked between the rose and me. I had no idea what she was thinking. All I knew was as I glanced at the rose, noting how pink it was and how it closely resembled the color of her hair, I felt it was the right choice. Finally she took it from my hand. "Thank you." She held it between the tips of her fingers and took some time to obverse it. "You really didn't have to get this."

"If this is truly a date, then shouldn't I try to go out of my way? Do something I normally wouldn't do?"

A sigh left from her lips. "I've never...been on one of these things before."

Her admission surprised me. How could she have never been on one? Then again, had I truly had one before with someone I wanted to go with? Finally I had let the question go. I still couldn't help but be somewhat skeptical. "Really? That's surprising. There has to be someone out there lined up to ask you."

Her eyes looked away from me serious. "No there's not. I wasn't interested in dates or stuff like that. I was more focus on taking care of my sister."

Right then it became clear to me. Along with the rest of her past she told me, I could now see that she hadn't really taken time for herself, maybe not pursued what she wanted to do. She, herself, had to become the grown up out of the two of them which brought heavy responsibilities. I've never met anyone so selfless, so...strong but yet she was still in pain which she feels the need to hide, but then again, who really wants to show their pain? It makes us vulnerable and at times we think it makes us weak. As I focused on her, I realized I didn't want her to stay that way. I wanted to help. If there was a way to make her happy, then I would start with this date. My concern had soon turned into determination. "Well then, I guess I'll have to make this the best date you've ever had. Well...best first date anyway." I sounded more confident than I actually was, but I couldn't show that or else she wouldn't believe me.

She seemed nervous after I said that. Why am I just noticing these cute, little looks now? Is it because they don't happen often? Was she starting to feel comfortable enough to show almost all of her emotions to me? "Stop saying stuff like that."

I know she was trying to scold me, but at the same time I was trying so hard not to laugh. I was probably closer to failing because I couldn't stop this large grin on my face. She could probably see it through my fingers that was near my mouth. Her scold didn't sound threatening, but as if she was more embarrassed than anything with this sort of attention. Here I thought she would play this date cool as she did her military missions. While she wasn't going full on embarrassed, it was still nice to see a hint of it. "I'm surprised that you haven't been on a date before. I thought maybe you would have guys lining up to ask you. After all, you're..." Why was my face heating up at the moment? Why was it so hard to be honest with her? I was speaking from a logical standpoint. She was an attractive woman.

"I just didn't have time. My focus was Serah. That was all." She sounded so serious as if it was her mission in life. Her sister means the world to her. That was easy to see.

"What about you? Have you been on a lot of these?"

"Things like this have been mainly business for me. Never for fun. I guess I just haven't...found the right woman." I noticed my voice started to fade as if realization was trying to dawn on me. I've never thought of her in that way, but was it really a bad thought? What was I thinking? I can't be thinking that. She's a good friend of mine. She taught me so much in the short time we've known each other. I ignored the thoughts in my head. I was still focused on making this the best date I could. I smiled toward her. "Shall we go?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

My smile increased. Hopefully she'll be surprised and I hoped she'll like it…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! There's more to come!_


	4. Director's Notes 04: Operation Date

_Thank for the reviews! I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

The sound of gunfire sounded all too familiar now. In the facility, there were eyes staring at us. I guess since we were the only formally dressed people there. I turned my attention to her as I got ready to shoot. The shots she took were loud standing so close to her. At first, she was reluctant to come in with how she was dressed, bur after convincing her to go in, I think she was really starting to enjoy herself. She breathed out and took a step back. The machine carried the paper back that she shot at so that we could get a better look at how she did. I must say it was impressive. Most of the shots were toward the center. A dangerous woman in heels. "You're up." When she turned to me and said that, I was surprised. I thought this would be something that she would enjoy on her own, but not really anything for me to participate in.

"It's all you. I'm fine just watching."

"Just give it a try. See if you've gotten any better." That seemed like a challenge. I was interested. I set up the next paper bullseye target and sent it flying back with the press of a button. As soon as I was ready, I fired a couple of rounds. I figured I could use the practice plus...it was actually kind of fun. I would like to get as good as Lightning. Maybe even better...but I doubt I could get as good as her. After I was done, she pressed the button to bring back the target. The results weren't as bad as I thought they would be. She grabbed the sheet from the holder. "Not bad. You've actually gotten better."

"Thanks!" It made me glad to hear what she thought especially proving that our practice was having an effect.

She arched her eyebrow toward me. "So what now?"

An idea came to mind once she said those words. I knew what I would do next. "It's a surprise." Right away, I could see her become very interested. I was happy with her reaction. It wasn't one I expected her to have, but now I really hoped that she would like what I had in store. Before she could ask, I waved my hand back toward the exit. "Let's go."

 _ **Director's Notes 04: Operation Date:**_

"Hm... This is good." A smile crossed my lips. Looks like I picked the right spot for her.

"There's more where that came from if you want more." I couldn't help but notice the empty bowl on the table. Within minutes of ordering ice cream, she devoured it. I barely got through half of mine. I stood up from the table. "I'll get you another one."

As I got up, right away I heard a quick "No!" When I looked back, she seemed uneasy. Was it because she didn't want me buying another? Whatever the reason, why was it always cute to me when she did that look?

I sat back down. "What? I don't mind getting you another."

Her eyes drifted away. "I've had enough." It still sounded like she wanted one more bowl.

At first, I wasn't sure what I should do, but then I figured since it was a date, she should be treated to whatever she would like. I stood up before she could object and walked over to the open window. The seller smiled at me. He was nice in handing me another small bowl. I returned back to the table and placed the bowl in front of her. I lifted my eyes to see her while she looked away from me. I grinned amused. "What? Whatever you would like, I don't mind getting it for you."

"It's not that. Just...I've already had one bowl. That should be enough."

Ah! So this was what this was about. I grabbed onto my bowl and looked down at it. "These didn't have very much to begin with. You should be free to get whatever you want. Don't worry about anything else. Treat yourself. You deserve it." Eventually she breathed out and dug her spoon into her bowl. I smiled as I watched her. "I have to remember this. You really have a thing for sweets. I recall seeing a bag of candy in your bag during one of our missions."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

All of a sudden, I heard a loud blast. I turned my head to see different colored lights exploding in the night sky into little dots and eventually disappearing. "I didn't know they were shooting fireworks tonight. It reminds me of the times in Bodhum." When I looked over, I saw her staring down toward the table. I started to get concerned. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

I leaned my arms against the table. "Tell me what it is."

She lifted her eyes up to mine before looking over toward the group that had gathered around to watch in fascination. "There haven't been any fireworks in New Bodhum for a while. Not since..." Her eyes drifted to the side. "Not since they did the purge."

I breathed out and looked off to the side as well. In the back of my mind, I've never forgotten the day that had changed my life as well. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I-."

"It's all right." Surprisingly when I looked up, I saw a warm, assuring smile. The warmness of her hand touching the top of my hand from across the table. "It's all in the past. We look forward to the future. Look straight ahead." She glanced over at the crowd again. "After everything that happened, what people want in the future is hope." Her words stuck out to me. I wondered if she truly believed that there would be a future filled with hope. It seemed as if she wanted to believe but at the same time she seemed skeptical. I didn't want her to be skeptical that things would be okay. It was something that I wanted her to believe in.

At that moment I felt determined to make her believe. I turned my hand over to where our palms were facing and grabbed on tighter to her hand. "The future will be filled with good things. We have to believe especially if we work at it. You were the one who taught me that." I witnessed the smile increase on her face. The most I had seen since I've known her. Just to see that, maybe this date had gone well, more than I thought.

Another loud blast filled our ears. We turned our attention to the sky to see more lights. Even when we were focused on the sky, I noticed our hands were still touching. It didn't feel as if I should be nervous or that I should quickly pull away. I was okay staying this way. As soon as I moved, I could feel her hand slip from mine. Before I could think, my body moved on its own. I slid my chair closer to hers. It had a better view of the fireworks as well. I smiled at her before turning my attention to the sky. A short time later, I felt a weight against my shoulder. When I looked over, I was surprised. Mostly I could see locks of pink hair. Did she…did she actually lean against my shoulder? I never thought she would get that close to me willingly. Slightly I leaned over curious to see her face. She was very still against me. I managed to see her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Mostly she was tired from today, traveling from here to New Bodhum and back, attending the party with me, and all of the things we did after. I wanted to savor this moment. In silence I stared at the night sky as she rested on me. This really had been a good night.

Exhausted, she stepped out of the cab we took to her apartment. I followed behind her to say good night. She walked up the steps without looking back. For a second, I wondered if she would just walk inside without saying goodbye. I waited at the bottom of the steps to see what she would do next. Once she reached the door, she turned around to me. "Thank you…for tonight."

I let out a smile. This night wouldn't have been as fun without her. I took one step up. "No. I should be thanking you. You didn't have to come tonight, but…I'm glad you did. I had a lot of fun."

She gave a tired smile. "It wasn't so bad. At least not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

I was glad to hear that too. "Thanks." I laughed silently to myself. I guess it wasn't so bad with me. After everything that had happened, I didn't feel the need to hold back on what I wanted to say. "You really do look beautiful tonight, more than nice."

She seemed surprised. "Thank you…I guess. You don't-."

I took one more step closer to her. "I'm not saying it to be nice. I mean it. I wanted to say it all night. I just…" I rubbed the back of my head out of nervousness. "I guess I just didn't…didn't have the courage to say so."

She smiled toward me. "Then thank you."

Finally, I took the last few steps toward her. I didn't think to stop at the next words that came out of my mouth. "If it was fun, maybe we could do this again some time." Nice going…My mouth certainty jumped before my brain could think about what I was saying. I wasn't sure where the question came from.

She blinked at me surprised and curious. "You mean another date?"

Right away, I became nervous. She used the 'date' word which made it harder to get out of it. I started looking everywhere but her. "Well…it doesn't have to be a-" I shallow deeply. "…a date per say. I mean it could just be a night like this where…"

She placed her hand on her hip as she smirked. "You mean something where I have to save you when you need a date?"

"Not exactly that. It doesn't have to be an emergency or something similar. I just mean-."

The smirk she had turned into a gentle smile. "I guess…it wouldn't hurt…"

I relaxed a little. "Sure. Just like a small cup of ice cream like we had tonight. It doesn't have to be anything fancy."

She shrugged toward me. "Sure." I guess we both had our ways of coping through this awkward moment. At least it worked. It could turn into a potential 'date' again such as this, but friends didn't exactly go on dates and there were no talks of a relationship so where did that really leave us? Would we just float into the in-between, letting it pull us in either direction? Eventually I realized that the two of us were just staring at each other, face to face with our eyes locked.

What should I do? Staring wouldn't be enough. Eventually one of us would have to act in some way. For some reason, only one thought came to mind and one thought only.

The thought was ridiculous! It was insane! It was the kind of move that ruined things, worse than anything else that could have happened tonight. Maybe I was over exaggerating. I couldn't…could I? My breath had shortened, my chest had tightened, my body was going into what felt like an impulsive, hormonal overdrive. I could see everything up close of her facial features, beautiful blue eyes that you could easily get lost in like a vast ocean, full pouting, red lips that I couldn't help but wonder what they felt like if I touched them, if I had tasted them. Before I left my wonders go farther, what was I thinking? I didn't have any feelings like that for her and she didn't for me. I mean was it possible that she…that I could…?

Mentally I shook my head. How long have we been staring at each other like this? I had lost all sense of time. Logically it couldn't have been more than a minute, but honestly, I didn't have a clue. It could have been ten minutes or longer. That's how long I could stare at her like this.

I couldn't take it any longer. I leaned in as fast as I could as my fingers lightly grabbed the bottom of her jaw line and kissed her. My eyes were closed along with hers. I stepped forward causing her to step back, making her back press against the door. It felt so overwhelming physically, mentally, emotionally, almost like a new high, a new kind of excitement. It was something I couldn't help. It was discovering a new want in life.

There was only one little problem... What I felt wasn't the real thing. The kiss that we just shared was nothing but images in my head, a scenario that played out of what could have happened. I was still standing in the same spot staring at the same woman that I just daydreamed about. Nothing had happened. My mind just played a trick as if what I felt was real. I didn't know how it felt to touched her lips. What was strange was that my body felt overwhelmed as if it had truly happened. Based on this, even I had to figure that what I was feeling now was no way in comparison of what could have truly been.

"Hope? Hope?" Finally, her voice had reached out to me, fading in along with reality. How long had I been trapped in this thought pattern?

I shook my head, shaking the thoughts away as well. I placed my hand to my forehead. "I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

I gave a fragile smile. "Nothing! Nothing..."

"Hmm…" She tilted her head over toward the cab waiting behind me. "I think that guy is still waiting on you."

I looked back. Maybe I should say good night and go, but no part of me wanted to move. I wanted to stay here with her if just a little longer. "I'm not really in a rush to head back," I murmured out loud to myself.

"You could come in for some tea then. Will you be able to get home?"

I gave her an assured smile. "Yes. I have my ways." I was happier about this working out better than what I intended. I walked to the cab driver to inform him that I wouldn't need a ride back to my apartment and paid him for driving us here. Before he left, he gave a smirk toward me. At first, I didn't get why until he told me that I would be having 'a good night tonight'. At least when he drove away that was over. It was the furthest thing from my mind. I was glad to spend a little time with Lightning before the night was over. I made a quick phone call outside before heading inside. We had to travel up a few floors to get to her apartment. The place was smaller than I realized when I had first set her up with one after I had hired her. I just hope it was descent enough for her to live in.

We stopped at a door that looked the same as the others. She unlocked it and we both stepped inside. She flipped on the light near the door. I took a moment to look around. The apartment was clean almost like I expected from a soldier. It also seemed somewhat empty. Maybe it was due to the fact that missions kept her busy. There wasn't a need for a lot if she wasn't here most of the time. She looked back toward me as she grabbed a pot from the kitchen and filled it with water. "You can sit anywhere in the living room if you want."

I took her up on her offer and sat on the couch. As she boiled water, I continued to look around her apartment from where I was. I noticed a few frames that she had on her mantle of her and one other girl. At first, I wondered who she could be, but then I thought that she only ever mentioned another girl and maybe it was her sister Serah. I stood up from the couch and picked up one of the pictures of Serah and her standing together. Ironically, I had to smile. There was a bright smile on her sister's face with her hands in front of her while Lightning stood serious. I wasn't surprised at all that she didn't smile. If only she had, this picture would have been a lot better than it was now. She really did have a beautiful smile. "Tea's ready," I heard her voice behind me say.

I turned with the picture frame in my hand. "Is this Serah that I've been hearing about?"

She nodded. "Yes."

We traded hands. I took the hot cup of tea from her hand as she took the frame from mine. She stared down at it and became lost in thought as if she had come across some sort of memory. "It would have been all right if you wanted to stay with your sister tonight."

Amused, she shook her head. "Like I said before, she would've tried to convince me to go out anyway. She doesn't think I get out enough or relax enough."

I sat down on the couch and grinned. "I might actually be inclined to agree with her. I haven't seen you take vacations or anything since I've known you."

She sat down beside me. "I didn't see the need to."

I sat beside her without realizing until the last second that I had enclosed the space between us. "I know. You work hard for you and your sister. She recognizes it and so do I, so try not to work yourself into the ground." I smiled to assure her. "If there's anything you need. Feel free to come to me. I want to help in any way I can."

She shook her head. "That's nice of you-."

I pressed my hand on top of hers. "Please. Don't ever hesitate on me. That's what I'm here." Once again, her surprised look appeared. Maybe I was just full of surprises to her. Tonight, we were closer than we were before, not only as people getting to know each other, but physically. I was only inches away from where I wanted to be. Without words, our body language seemed nervous for both of us.

"It's getting late. You should probably go. It's not good to be walking out anywhere this time of night." Silently I sighed. I didn't want to leave. I even debated on whether or not I should figure out some way to get her to let me stay the night to spend time with her, but she had a point. It was too much to ask and it was getting too late. "Do you have someone to pick you up?"

I nodded toward her. "Yes. I called a personal driver that I use just in case of emergencies."

She shook her head as she closed her eyes. "Having people come at your call…"

I found her sense of humor amusing. It wasn't exactly telling the best joke at a party, but it fitted her as I've come to know her. I stood up and she followed me toward the door. We turned to face each other. "Thank you for the tea."

"I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm not the best at making it."

I smiled at her modesty. "It was great. You did a great job of making it."

She gave a brief, genuine smile toward me before she turned her head away and tried to hide it. "I would give you some to go since its getting colder, but I don't really have anything to carry it in."

"It's all right. I'll be fine." I'm surprised that she would go out of her way from something simple. "Good night."

"Good night…Hope." The way her voice called my name sparked something inside of me as if it was calling something deep down. She stepped toward me. Right away my mind imagined that she would give me a kiss on the cheek and I thought that would be the case, but… "I'll see you tomorrow possibly?" It was as if she had changed her mind at the last second. She stepped back from me and shook my hand. I straightened my head back up since I placed it down so she could reach my cheek.

I smiled toward her. A part of me was disappointed even though I thought I had no right to be. She was a dear friend. That was all. At least that was what I wanted to believe apart from reality. I nodded. "Yes. See you tomorrow. Thank you for tonight again. I guess you saved me."

As she smiled, she opened the door and let me step out. From behind the door, I saw that same smile one last time. "Good night."

After she closed the door, something inside of me felt as if it was in a tailspin. What happened tonight? I lingered by her door for a few seconds longer before I had to force my feet to move. I didn't want to leave, but it was only right. It was better to relax through all that had happened tonight. I've never had so many feelings come up the way they did. I stepped outside of her apartment building. Outside of it was the car I requested to bring me back home. Before I took off down the stairs, I took one last look at the apartment complex. Inside my heart, it felt warm at the thought of her, but it also panged that we had to separate. I found myself smiling only at the thought of her. At that moment, I did wish for another night we could spend together like this. I realized that I had never felt this way about anyone before even in my past. This woman who had come into my life only months before had changed it in a way that I had never thought of. After reflecting over everything that happened tonight, the adventure that I had, the thoughts of intimate moments and the feelings that came along with them, I had finally come to my conclusion.

I had fallen for the rose haired woman.

I shook my head as I walked down the stairs toward the vehicle and driver waiting for me. I couldn't tell if this new-found revelation was a relief or trouble ahead. I wasn't sure where to go from here. All I knew was I could figure it out since we had some time apart. There was no need to rush.

"Was tonight good Director Estheim?"

My smile increased. "Yes. It was."

The driver opened the door for me and I climbed in. I waited as he closed the door and stepped into the driver's seat. We took off in a matter of seconds. On the drive, I noticed how the lights scrolled over the windows and toward the top of the car. Eventually my thought traveled back…to her. Again, just the thought of her brought a smile to my face. Maybe the whole time I knew there was something about her that I just realized attracted me to her. Either way, I had reached my first step. I knew the things that made me care for her. I could go over the list in my head, but in the end, it was all the same conclusion. I had feelings for her and I would see where it would take me from there.

Unfortunately... would I ever get that chance...?

Just a few days after, something had happened.

During that moment, all I could hear was constant yelling from soldiers and a woman screaming in the background. Through all of the noise, all I could hear was her voice. "Hope?! Hope?! You have to stay with me! Stay awake! Do you hear me?! You have to stay awake!"

The only other time I heard her yell at me was during training or when she thought I was doing something reckless, but her yelling this time was nothing compared to how loud she were those times. I felt little shakes here and there, but eventually I couldn't feel anything at all. My eyes were barely open. I saw the white light above me. Everything was bright. All I wanted to do was drift into sleep. Before my hearing became mute, I could hear her yell at me one last time. "Hope! Don't close your eyes! You have to stay with me! You're stronger than this! Don't give in yet!"

I'm sorry…

"Don't you dare leave me!"

The darkness had taken over me.

I'm sorry

Lightning…

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	5. Director's Notes 05: Healing

_Thank you again for all of the reviews! I hope you like the next chapter!_

* * *

For a while, all I could see was darkness. I drifted in and out of consciousness. At one point, I thought I had come out of the darkness that I was trapped in. I thought that I saw walls with a chair and cords around, maybe even a machine. It was faint, but I thought I could also hear voices. I couldn't remember the words. I had fallen back into the darkness shortly after.

 _ **Director's Notes 05: Healing:**_

Time had slipped from under me. I wasn't sure how long I was out, but eventually I woke up. It took some time but my eyes adjusted to the bright lighting above. Where was I? This place didn't seem like the Academy or my apartment.

"Good. You're finally awake." I turned my head toward the side slowly to the voice that spoke. I was still very drained from before that I couldn't recall who's voice it was. I opened my eyes to see a concerned Lightning sitting in a chair by my bedside. It was then I realized where I was. Surrounding me were white walls with machines around. I was lying against a mattress that was partly tilted up. A blanket was covering my legs up to my stomach. I let out a slight groan as I pressed my hand to my head and closed my eyes.

What happened to me? When I touched my head, a part of it felt weird. It didn't feel like my hair or skin. I looked to her for an answer. "What happened?"

She glanced toward the floor as she sighed before she looked at me. "There was an assassination attempt." Right away I was surprised. Someone…tried to kill me...? "Someone sneaked into the Academy and got close enough to attack." She gave a relieved smile. "I'm glad that the training did you some good. You were able to defend yourself against the man. During the struggle, you were knocked down and you hit your head. You went unconscious. We were able to catch the man before he could hurt you." She stood up from her chair and crossed her arms as she started pacing around. "We had to rush you to the hospital. You weren't responding. You couldn't speak. You started closing your eyes." Eventually she stopped in front of a window with her back turned to me. "You stopped moving. You were barely breathing. I tried to keep you awake, but I couldn't. I thought I was losing you in that moment. Then the medics came." She lowered her head. "There was some swelling inside of your brain so they had to operate to reduce it. They…put you in a coma to help."

I closed my eyes. This was a lot of information to take in. My life was in danger in more ways than one. I placed my hand over my head. "How long have I been out…?"

"A few days. I don't understand how security could have let that guy slip passed. This shouldn't have happened." She shook her head with her eyes closed. She seemed really stressed over what happened. I wanted to say that everything was fine, but I wasn't sure how I felt right now. I didn't feel like moving much. She turned toward me. "Are you feeling all right? Does your head hurt?" She stepped toward me and stopped by my side.

"I'm not sure, but maybe. I think so…" The concern on her face started to grow. I wasn't sure why. "What is it? It's all right. I'm all right now." She gave one last look toward me. All of a sudden, she quickly moved in and hugged me. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I could feel the warmness of her body against my chest. "What-?"

"I should have been there to help."

I relaxed against her. "You can't be there to protect me all the time."

"I could try."

I smiled warmly. It was touching to hear her say that. I sat up as best as I could and placed my hands against her back. "Thank you." The hug was longer than I thought it was going to be. Eventually she parted from me. I lifted my eyes to her. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here every day making sure that you were all right." She placed her hand on her hip. "Someone needed to stay here and watch after you so I volunteered." I was surprised to hear that. She crossed her arms against her chest. "They didn't want me to stay here the whole time, so when I had to go back home, they had soldiers waiting outside of your door." She smiled a little toward me. "I guess I came at the right time."

I smiled toward her as well. "I guess so. I'm glad." I looked over and noticed a cot in the corner on the other side of my bed. I turned my attention back to her. "Have you been staying here nights too?"

She nodded. "You needed to be watched just in case someone attempted another assassination."

"You're really dedicated to your job," I said partly joking, but it didn't really cheer her up. She must've been really concerned for my life. As I stared at her, she seemed really stressed still and somewhat tired. I didn't think she cared this much. "I'm awake now so you don't have to worry. You can go if you want."

Her eyes lifted up to mine. "Do you want to be alone right now?"

I wondered if she was hurt that I told her so. I wasn't trying to push her away. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Not really. I just wanted you to relax and make sure that you were all right."

She gave me a little bit of a surprised look. "Me?"

I smiled gently at her. "I know how you can get on missions. You're focused and want to make sure that they go well. I've been safe here for the past few days."

She looked off to the side as she breathed out. She sounded relieved. "That's good."

Before she walked away, I quickly grabbed her hand. I wasn't sure if I was right, but she seemed upset. When she looked back, I smiled at her. "But I wouldn't mind if you stayed a little longer. It would be nice to have company. I'm sure that things will get quiet around here once you're gone." Suddenly I heard a growl. Along with that, I felt a pain in my stomach. I guess it was only fitting. I've been asleep for several days.

When I looked up, I saw a warm smile. "I'll go talk to the doctor and see if it's all right for you to eat."

I smiled as well. She read my mind. "Thank you. Will you be there to eat with me?"

She nodded toward me. "Sure." Her hand slipped away from mine. For a second, I missed the touch of her hand, but I knew that she would be back and I was glad that she would be.

After speaking with the doctors, I had to go through a few checkups. They confirmed that I was much better than when I came in and that I could leave soon, possibly tomorrow. For now, I had to stay under observation, but in the mean time I could share dinner with a close friend. As we were eating, she looked up at me. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

I smiled to assure her. "I'm all right. The doctors said I was fine. They scanned to make sure. They said there was no damage."

Her eyes traveled down toward her plate. "I guess…if they say so."

"This is the best hospital on Pulse with the best doctors."

She breathed out. "Fine."

I looked at her a little longer before I lifted my eyes to the window. Night was already upon the city. Then I noticed the computer bag at my side that I asked one of the scientists to bring for me earlier. I figured while I had some time here in the hospital, I could catch up on what I missed. "You don't waste any time." I stopped searching through emails on my computer on top of the table in front of me and looked over at her. "You don't take much of a break from work."

I smirked toward her. "You don't take much of a break either if I recall. I guess we're both workaholics." She shook her head amused. I turned my head back to my computer. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice her get up and head to the small bed they set up for her. "Is it comfortable for you?"

She sat down on top of it. "A little."

"If you're tired and you want your bed back, then you can go back home."

She arched her eyebrow toward me. "Getting rid of me already?"

I leaned back against my pillow. "No. Truth is I would love for you to stay. I like when you're here, but you shouldn't have to sacrifice comfort just to stay here."

"I've slept on worse." She lifted her head. "What are you doing?"

"Checking on what work I missed. Surprisingly there are a lot of get well wishes."

She stood up and walked over to my bedside. "I'm sure you're well liked at the Academy."

"Except for the guy that tried to kill me."

"Hmm…"

I guess it was still a sore subject. It was hard to think about and I didn't want her or me to worry. An idea came to mind. "Would you like to sit down? You could read these with me? I know it's kind of boring, but-."

"It's fine." I scooted over to give her some room and she sat down beside me. She pushed her hand down on the bed a few times. "Your bed is more comfortable than mine."

"You said that I was the guy that could get things," I joked.

She turned on her side and leaned her head against her hand. "I guess that's true even when you're in a coma."

Silently I grinned at her joke and looked through my computer as she watched. Going through all of the project information and emails, I thought she would get a little bored. I had to think of some way that she wouldn't be. Seconds later, an idea came to mind. "Would you…like to watch a movie with me?"

She turned her head toward me. "I thought that you were working."

"Technically I shouldn't be and I should be getting rest since they are doctors' orders. I shouldn't do anything that could be considered straining so something relaxing should help me recover. I want to get out by tomorrow."

After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "What did you have in mind?" I smiled. I see that she agreed.

Through an hour and a half, we just sat in comfortable silence. Surprisingly, as we watched, she leaned against me. Her body was close to mine as her head leaned against my shoulder. She had felt warm against my skin. It was surprising that she moved so close to me, but it seemed that she didn't mind the closest and neither did I. After the movie was over, I looked down to see her eyes closed. I wondered if she was still awake. "Tired?"

Right away I felt her nod against me. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'll move."

"You don't have to. I don't mind you staying here if you want." I didn't think my words would work and that she would move, but nothing happened. She leaned more against me than I thought she would. I breathed out. Things haven't been bad since I've woken up. "I'm glad that it was you who came here to see me."

"If anything happens like this again…I'll be the one to help protect you."

Her words surprised. It sounded like a promise. I wouldn't worry if she looked after me, but I wanted to prove that I could protect myself as well. "Why?" What had brought her to say that? Things were silent for a moment, but then I felt her fingers dig into the side of my stomach. There was no pain, but I could feel a bit of her fear.

"You didn't respond when I called out to you, I thought that I had lost you. I've never had…someone die in my arms. I didn't want that person to be you."

Then a thought crossed my mind. What if something like this had happened to her? What would I have done if she was close to dying in my arms? I'm not sure if I could handle someone else I cared about dying in front of me again. I stared down toward my hands on my legs. "I'll try…I try to look out for you too." There was no response. When I looked over, her eyes were closed and she was no longer moving. Maybe she didn't hear what I said. I looked down wondering if I really did have the strength to protect her. I leaned forward, grabbed onto the blankets and wrapped them around her for warmth. Her head rubbed against my chest as she was still asleep. My arm wrapped around. I wanted to be strong enough to protect her. I knew she was strong to protect everyone that she cared for. I wanted to do the same and I would. I would become stronger. I leaned my head against the top of hers. "I promise...I'll protect you too." I became buried in the locks of her pink hair as I closed my eyes. The scent that arose from it was like the sweet scent that I've smell from flowers before.

'I promise' Those words rung in my head. The more I heard them, the more determined I felt to keep them. She promised the same thing so I would do the same. I would have something to fight for.

The next morning when I woke up, I found myself turned on my side. Across from me was a mess of pink colored hair with a beautiful face and beautiful features. I couldn't help but smile. I could get used to seeing this. I could hear her snore and saw a little bit of drool from her lips. How can this be the cutest sight I've ever seen? I wanted to reach out and touch her, but it was strange enough to stare at her. Then there was the possibility of getting caught if she woke up.

Soon she stopped her soft snoring and rubbed her head against the pillow. Slowly she woke up. I decided to greet her with a smile. Maybe there would have been the possibility that she would smile back, but…that's not what happened. As soon as she saw me beside her, her eyes widened in surprised. Then I saw a sight I've never seen before. Her face turned from pale to red in a matter of seconds. She stood up on her hands and then turned around with her back toward me. A part of me wanted to laugh in irony. I never thought that I would see her get so embarrassed. I placed my head on top of my palm. "Good morning."

She did a quick glance over her shoulder. "Morning."

I kept my laugh to myself. "Were you able to sleep well?"

"It was fine," she answered right away.

"Was it better than the bed they set up for you?"

She glanced back toward me. "Yeah."

I sat up and leaned against the pillows. "Hopefully they will let me leave today." Last night was more relaxing than I thought. I really did feel better.

"Yeah."

I wondered about what happened earlier and wanted to get to the root of it. I smiled, but behind it was a smirk that I hid away so that she wouldn't see. "Maybe we should get you checked out by a doctor."

She looked back and gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"I just notice when you woke up your face was really red. I hope it's not a sign of a possible fever."

She frowned. "I'm fine." I'll leave her alone for now even though I wondered what she was thinking when she first saw me. Out of my thoughts, I notice her hand on her arm as she was staring toward the floor. For some reason, I notice a little red reappear on her face. Now I had to wonder what she was thinking about. "I'm sorry."

I lifted my eyes to her. "About what?"

"Last night. I took up your space."

I grinned. "You really didn't. I really didn't mind you sleeping beside me. You seemed very tired and I wanted you to be comfortable plus you were able to keep me warm."

She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Yeah."

"Thank you for staying with me last night."

She smiled warmly at me. "Sure."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back with the next chapter soon! It will be interesting!_


	6. Director's Notes 06: Family

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for sending in reviews and following the story! Hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

"As Director of the Academy, I assure every person from Academia to the farthest reaches of Pulse that we will do everything in our power to bring this world into peace, prosperity, and to a world where we can all live in. We'll push the boundaries of what the Academy is capable of and even then, we won't stop there. What this world looks forward to is a bright and happy future and that's what we'll fight for. We'll make sure that the future ahead will be filled with hope." The crowd below me erupted into applause. I smiled toward the crowd before I stepped off the stage. The speech I had to present to the people of Academia was complete. I thought it went well. When I lifted my head, I saw a smiling face toward me. I couldn't help but smile back. That was a smile that could make me happy even in the worse of days.

 _ **Director's Notes 06: Family:**_

"I see you stuck around to hear my long speech," I teased her.

She crossed her arms in front her chest. "It wasn't that long." Her smile turned to something more caring. "That was a really good speech you gave. You even had me believing in what you said."

I stopped in front of her. The look I gave was sincere. "I hope that you do believe me because everything I said is true. We're going to fight to make this a better place. Really this speech was inspired by you." Lightning took a sharp breath in at my words. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a new resolve to make this world a better place. You made me see that I should fight for something. Thank you."

Uneasy, she placed her hand on her hip. "You really don't have to thank me..."

"I do. I'm…I'm so glad that I've met you." Soon I was graced by one of her genuine smiles. "I'm going to head back to the Academy. Thanks for coming to this."

She nodded toward me. I was about to walk away, but then I stopped as soon as I heard her speak. "Do you mind if I go with you?"

I became curious. There was something about her tone that made her sound...anxious. "Sure." Together we walked in silence, but it was strange. I waited for a conversation to begin. Every time I looked over, it seemed like she wanted to say something, but she would stop herself. I even notice little habits she would do such as biting her lip softly as if she was nervous or contemplating. I would have to watch a little more, but I thought it would be strange to just stare at her lips.

We made it all the way to the Academy without a word said. We headed toward my office when someone had approached us. Looking at the uniform, I figured that it was a soldier. He stopped in front of us. "Sergeant Farron. A word please."

She nodded toward the soldier before she turned to me. "I'll meet you in your office."

I nodded toward her. "All right." She walked along with the soldier beside him in the opposite direction. I stood for a second before I went further down the hall. I went in my office to wait for her. Right away I noticed documents my assistant left on my computer with notes. Out of all of them, I notice a newspaper article. Usually I was weary about what they wrote about me in the paper, but what I saw actually made me smile. It was the night of the gala that Lightning and I had attended. I know she wasn't excited about going, but she could sure put on an act. The smile she gave, the way she was posed next to me, she looked as if she fitted in with the people that were there. She was graceful and elegant. The curves of her body and of her lips were beautiful. I sighed as I shook my head. There was my mind wandering off again.

"Something wrong?" I lifted my head to see Lightning walk into the door.

My eyes returned back to the screen. "Just reading this. Looks like you and I made the front page." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her come by my side and look along with me. She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to be in a picture if you didn't want to."

My eyes followed as she walked to the side of my desk and leaned back against it with her fingers on the edge. "Yeah yeah. I thought you wanted to make a good impression."

I let out a chuckle even though I didn't mean to. "Since when have you cared about first impressions?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away a little. Then she stopped with her hand on her hip without a word. I smiled to myself thinking. I liked the picture and thought that she was nice in it. I would keep it for me. "Will you come back to New Bodhum with me?"

I lifted my head, not sure if I heard that right. That came out all of a sudden. Was I not listening to anything before this? "What?"

She turned to me as she sighed. "Would you like to come to New Bodhum with me?"

I was still confused as to why she asked. I stood up from my chair and walked around to where I was standing in front of her. One of the last questions I would expect her to ask me was to go back home with her. This was interesting. "Why?"

She crossed her arms against her chest. "My...birthday is...coming up. My sister Serah is having a birthday dinner and she said I should invite someone. Her fiancée Snow is going to be there so I'll have to listen to him go on all night."

I laughed. "I hear you go on about him, but he can't be as bad as you say."

Instantly she frowned. "You've never met him before."

I would have to take her word for it, but I was still a little skeptical about it. "So? It's your birthday. I didn't know it was coming up. Then again, you never mentioned it."

"It's not a big deal," her voice sounded dull.

I leaned back against my desk as I smiled. "Yes. It is a very big deal and yes I will be there."

She turned and started walking toward the door. "I guess I'll tell Serah you're coming."

"Hey Light." She stopped and looked back at me. "Thanks for inviting me. I look forward to it." There was a faint smile before she turned around and disappeared out of the room. I'm not sure if she invited me so she wouldn't have to talk to her brother in law as much or because she actually wanted to invite me, but... Wait! That means I'll have to find her a gift! I don't know what she would like as a gift. What could I give her that she would actually like? This was going to be hard, but I had to be up to the challenge.

"Director?" I left my thoughts and looked up. I saw my assistant Nena in front of me. Nena had been my assistant for years since I've been Director. For the time that I've known her, she barely complained. She was nice and professional and did what I asked of her. Like me, she had lost someone very close to her during the Purge. If I remembered right, her friend's name was… Alyssa. They were both going for similar majors like I was, but her friend never finished. She gave me a curious look as she tilted her head to the side. I noticed a computer in her hands. Usually she had business to discuss when that was the case. "Everything okay?"

"Yes!" That came out more nervous than I wanted.

She smiled toward me. "I just saw Ms. Farron leave from here."

"Yes. She did." I wondered what Nena was thinking. "While we're on the subject, I need to take this weekend off."

Right away Nena looked surprised toward me. "All right. Is Sergeant Farron escorting you on another mission?"

I headed toward my desk and sat down. "Not exactly..." I wasn't sure if I wanted to disclose that it was because of a birthday party.

"What for? Are you taking her on another date?! Are you taking her away for the weekend?!" She sounded excited about this more than...really anyone.

I shook my head. She was getting the wrong idea. "We're not like that."

She pointed toward my screen that I left open with the article up. "That's not what everyone is saying and the newspapers. They think the most eligible bachelor in Academia is taken, but no one really knows much about her yet."

"Nena…" Things were getting a little too personal. This was starting to sound more like gossip. "There is nothing going on between Ms. Farron and me."

She ached her eyebrow toward me. "Then why were you two at the gala together?"

I smiled. That was a simple enough answer. "My previous date cancelled. She decided to step in."

Disappointed, Nena breathed out. "Well…I guess it's for the best."

I became surprised that she said that. "Why?"

"I guess some people are surprised that you would go for a soldier. They thought you would be more interested in a different kind of girl. Also office relationships can get messy."

I didn't want to think about it although I knew that she had a point. Still nothing happened between us yet and if it did, I didn't believe that the worse would happen if it didn't work out. "Well you have nothing to worry about because there's nothing going on between Ms. Farron and me. She just invited me to her birthday party where I'll be meeting her sister for the first time and on top of that, I have to find a gift for her which I have no idea what to give her." When I thought about everything, it was a little overwhelming. I had to make a good impression for her sister that meant a lot to her. As for the gift, I really want her to like it.

When I looked up I saw Nena give me a consoling smile as she tilted her head. "You really like her don't you?" I froze. Of course I wanted to deny it, but my mind or heart didn't have the strength to lie to her. Eventually I gave up all together on answering. I leaned back and slouched as I sighed. Nena smiled more as if she already knew. I guess the answer was pretty obvious. "Don't over think things. Just think about what she likes and it will come to you." Even though she said, I knew that it wasn't going to easy.

The next few days went by quickly. I managed to find something as a present, but I was still unsure about it. Along with that, I brought some of Academia's best wine that I could find. Hopefully the present would make a good impression on Lightning and the drink would make a good impression on her sister. I dressed a little formally with a white shirt with a few buttons open at the top, beige pants, and black shoes with a bag of gifts in one hand and my overnight bag in the other. I was going to stay in one of the local hotels, but once Lightning found out that I was planning to, she offered for me to stay with her.

A little nervous, I knocked on the front door. I had no idea what to expect. When the door finally opened, I saw a young woman with pink hair and blue eyes, but it wasn't her. "Hi!" The girl sounded really surprised to see me. She didn't seem to know who I was. It made me wonder if I was at the right address, but I know I've seen the girl before.

"Hi! Is this the Farron residence?" I asked nervously.

After I asked, she seemed on edge. "Yes..."

At least that let me know that I was in the right place. "My name is Hope Estheim. I was invited by Lightning. Is she here...?"

Suddenly I heard her start to laugh toward me. I just stood in silence wondering what was going on. "I was just kidding! Of course I knew you were coming. It's finally nice to meet the guy that my sister's been telling me about." She turned her head toward the inside. "You were right sis."

When I look over, I saw Lightning stand up straight from the table. "I figured as much. Sorry. We sort of came up with the joke and wanted to see how you would react." Seconds later I realized that I wasn't saying any words and that my mouth hung open a little. Wow... It was unusual for me to see her outside of her uniform. Tonight she had looked really nice.

"Come on in!" I looked over at the girl who opened the door.

"Hope. This is my sister Serah." She held out her hand to Serah beside me. I turned to her and held out my hand which she shook.

A smile spread across my face. So this was Serah. I didn't know who I knew more about: her or Lightning. "Ah! So this is the Serah I've heard so much about. It's finally nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too. Now I don't have to pry information out of my sister anymore about you." I glanced over at Lightning suspicious. I wondered what she already told her. "Dinner is almost ready. You can set your stuff in Lightning's room." Serah pointed to where I would be staying. Wow...To actually stay in her room...

I shook myself out of my thoughts and headed there to put my stuff down. Before I could, a man taller than me with blonde hair stopped in front of me. He held his hand in front of me. "Hi!"

"Hi." I shook his hand. Was this the other person that Lightning had mentioned? "I'm Snow. I'm Light's brother."

Across the room, Lightning crossed her arms against her chest as she had a big frown. "I'm not your sister." From the way she said that, something tells me that she probably had said this before.

I smiled toward the blond-haired man. "I see. It's nice to meet you Snow. I've heard a lot of complain- I mean a lot about you." I looked over to see if Lightning caught my 'almost' slip up. She rolled her eyes at me which made me smile a little. I wasn't really going to slip up. I just wanted to see her reaction. I left from the living room and went to her room. It wasn't what I expected. I thought that maybe I would see something from her past that would tell me more about her, but nothing right away. There wasn't much that hung on the walls. Her room was neat and seemed organized definitely more than mine. Then again she was a soldier. Order was what they taught in the army.

"The bed should be comfortable enough." Quickly I turned my head and saw Lightning standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

I smiled at her still surprised by her offer to let me stay especially in her room. "You really didn't have to let me stay in your room. I was fine staying somewhere in the living room or a hotel room."

She placed her hand on her hip as she frowned. "Do you have to complain when someone offers you a free room?"

I sit down on her bed. It was a lot softer than it looked. "I'm not complaining. I just..." I breathed out. I decided to give up this battle. "Thank you for your hospitality."

A smirk appeared. She must've been happy with that answer. "Dinner will be ready soon. You can relax until then."

I smiled toward her. "Thank you." I watched as she stepped out of the room. I was glad that I was here. She was starting to let me in more into her life which, deep down, that's what I wanted. After taking in the fact that I was here, I sat my bag aside and then walked out into the living room. Everyone was already gathered around the kitchen table. It didn't take them long to notice me step in.

Snow and Serah smiled toward me. Snow pointed back toward Light. "You just saved sis the trip of coming to get you."

Passed him, I spotted Light shake her head upset. She really doesn't like to be called 'sis' by Snow. We all sat down at the table. Snow and Serah sat on one side while Light and I sat on the other side facing them. This was going to be an interesting dinner...

As we started reaching for food that were in the center and putting them on our plates, Serah looked up at me with a smile. "So Hope? You're Director of the Academy. That must keep you very busy."

Snow leaned back in his chair as he smiled as well. "Yeah. You're taking over the world. You could do whatever you want."

I moved my fork around on my plate. "It does keep me busy, but I don't exactly get to do everything I want. Even I have certain restrictions. Our government isn't a dictatorship like the one before it." Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Light cross her arms. I wonder if she was reflecting on her past. I remember what she told me before the Purge, but I wonder if there was more to it.

Snow nodded toward me. "Agreed! Things are much better than they were before."

I smiled a little at him before I turned my attention to Serah. "So Serah? Light tells me that you're attending school to become a teacher. That must be exciting."

Serah nodded toward me. "Yes, but it's a long way to go."

Snow wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She's going to be a great teacher." Serah smiled at Snow with pride. She had a right to. She was going after her dream and she had people who believed in her. Snow took his arm away and pointed at Serah with his thumb. "She's already teaching the kids here. They say that she has a temper like her sister. It can get scary."

I could only image what that looked like. I'm not surprised hearing that especially when she and Light had been together for so long. "That's good. Maybe not so much the scary part."

I saw Snow let out a laugh as Serah smiled, but when I looked at Light on the other hand, she didn't respond much but with same look as usual. I smiled amused and then turned my attention to Snow. "So Snow? What do you do?"

Snow leaned back in his chair as he relaxed and smiled. "Not much lately. Now that the Academy has taken over, there hasn't been many riots. When we had the old government, I used to go out with team NORA. We used to go out and help stop the soldiers who were taking people as part of the Purge."

How coincidental. When I looked over, I noticed Light staring at me. She seemed concerned. I'm sure she could tell that it had brought up memories. I smiled to assure her that I was fine. Then I looked curious toward Snow. "So wait? Was your group apart of a special team or something?"

"Well no. We-."

"No! They weren't really a part of any kind of team. He and his friends just went around recklessly and started riots against the government." I looked over to see Light with her arms crossed glaring at Snow. "Tell him what NORA stands for."

Nervously he smiled toward Light. "I-."

Without giving him much of a chance to explain, she turned to me with an upset look. "It means No Obligation Rules or Authority."

Hearing that did sound reckless. I leaned my arms against the table. "With that motto, it doesn't sound like you went by the rules much. It sounds reckless and irresponsible. People's lives were at risk during the Purge. Going against authority is what caused more killing."

Snow frowned. "If we didn't stand up, we would have been killed."

I looked off to the side, thinking. "I agree, but it would have been better if there was a plan in place so more people could've been spared."

"Isn't that what the Academy did when they took over? They stood up against the government." I lifted my head to see Snow smile. He pointed toward himself with his thumb. "What this world needs is heroes so that's why I stepped in. When I see something wrong, I do something about it."

"But the Academy had a plan in place." I sighed with my eyes closed. Light warned me ahead of time about this. The more I thought about what she said, I finally let out a smirk, amused. I could see why she was annoyed with her future brother in law.

Serah smiled nervously. I guess this discussion was getting out of hand. "Let's talk about something else." When I looked over, I noticed Light look away with her arms crossed. I guess it was better to drop this after all. Dinner went on fine afterwards. Serah and Snow gave Light their presents. I decided to wait and give my present to her in person. I really hoped that mine would be something special.

After dinner, Serah and Snow stayed in the kitchen and started washing dishes. Light had disappeared somewhere. I wasn't sure where. "I'm glad that you were able to come Hope." I turned my head to see Serah's warm smile as I picked up the plates.

I smiled as well. "Thank you for inviting me into your home. I was surprised that Light had invited me to her party."

She took the plates from my hands. "I figured she should. Every time I talk to her, she seems to mention working with you so I thought it was time to meet the guy that's always keeping my sister busy."

I laughed a little. "She's the one who keeps herself busy. I tell her she could use a break, but she doesn't listen to me."

Serah sighed. "That's just the way she's always been ever since she's been the only one to take care of me."

I gave her a consoling look. "I'm sorry…"

Serah shook her head. "I'm just glad she has another friend." Then a smile formed on her face as she turned away to the sink. I knew there was something behind it, but I couldn't figure it out. "You know? This is the first time sis has brought a guy home with her."

Snow smiled toward her. "I've never seen sis on a date before. Ever."

Where were they going with this? "So Hope? Were you glad that Lightning came to that gala you had to go to?" Why did Serah's voice sound mischievous at that moment?

Nervously I smiled at her. Seriously? Where was she really going with this? "Yes thank you. She said it took some convincing from you."

Serah kept her back to me. I wondered what emotion was on her face... "She told me what else happened too... When I asked if it was a date, at first she told me no, but why wouldn't it be? You took her to several places afterwards and walked her home. Then you stayed at the apartment for a little." Now this was getting a little...scary? Was she going to yell at me for taking her sister on a date? Wasn't she the one who pushed Lightning to go on one? This was confusing.

"Finally sis admitted that it was a date and you were the one who proposed it. She said that you wanted to make it the best first date she ever had." I couldn't tell at this point. Was she commending me or...? What is going on? Where was Lightning also? What if she was secretly listening in on this? My mind wandered off too far. I was vulnerable for whatever Serah would do next. "She admitted it was a date. Something that I've never seen anyone try to get Lightning on." She turned to me with a smile. "Do you want to know what she said about the date?"

I blinked surprised. Yes I would like to know even though Light had already given me an answer, but I knew she would mostly likely be honest with her sister than me. I looked toward the side for a second. "My sister is not here. She's outside so she can't hear us."

Wow...how did she read me that fast?

"Um...sure?"

Once again, my two sides were fighting. My mind wanted me to say no, that it was their personal conversation, and that it should remain private, but on the other hand what if Light said it was a terrible date and she had lied to me. Not sure if my heart was ready for that answer. Serah smiled sweetly which did ease my stress a little. "She said it was a little boring." Right away, I could feel my insides sink a little. I really tried hard to make it not so. Then Serah grinned. "But then she said that it actually wasn't bad. It sounded like she had fun." I breathed a sigh of relief. Good! The two answers were consistent. Serah placed her hands on her hips. "Wow! You were really worried about what sis would say?" She took a glance at Snow before she looked at me. "Trying to keep the ladies impressed so that they would know you're good to date?"

I shook my head. I felt lighthearted about the joke. "No. It wasn't about that, I just think that...Light deserved to have a good time after all she's been through. That's all."

Snow and Serah looked at each other. "What do you think Snow?"

"I think that you're on to something." I looked at them both separately trying to figure out what's going on. Snow then looked at me with a smile. "Yeah I think so."

Serah grinned with the back of her hand touching her lips. "What?" I had to ask. What were they up to now?

Serah arched her eyebrow toward me curious. "So Hope? I noticed that you didn't give sis a present. Did you not get her one?"

"Yes I did."

Serah crossed her arms. "So why didn't you give it to her when we gave her ours?"

"I..."

"I'm sure no gift would have been embarrassing." Snow looked over at Serah.

"Maybe..." I didn't want to tell them the reason, but now I felt cornered. "It was...just something I wanted to give to Lightning personally."

Serah got a little excited. "Ooh! Is it something special?"

Nervously I looked toward the ground. "...Yes..."

Then Serah's smile grew. "That's it! I think we've heard enough!"

I gave them a confused look. "What? What is going on?"

Serah smirked at me. "You have a crush on sis don't you?"

Before I could stop my reaction, it had become clear to them. My mouth dropped open. I could feel the shock look on my own face. I shook my head to counter it. "No! It's not like that!"

Serah's head tilted a little. "Then why is your face turning red?" Instantly I put my hand over my cheek. When was the last time I blushed like this?

Snow walked over and grabbed onto my shoulder shaking it. "It's all right. We won't tell." That didn't bring much relief... Now Serah knows. The closest person to Lightning.

"Snow's right. We won't say a word. I noticed the way you were looking at Lightning tonight. That's when I got a little suspicious."

Snow went back beside Serah. "I thought she was reading too much into it, but I guess she had something."

"So is it true? Do you like my sister?" I leaned back against the counter as I looked down. My fingers ran through my hair. What do I say? Is it time to admit it? Serah tilted her head so she could look at my face. I think she was starting to get worried. "Or is it more than that?" Serah stepped in front of me, reading me again. I looked at her straight in the eye. It was as if the windows of my soul were open and she could see straight through them because the next thing she said hit straight to the heart. She breathed in a little, taking in a small gasp of air. "You love her don't you?"

My eyes opened more. I couldn't react much more than that. The answer I had to figure out for months, she answered in one night. Silence just stayed in the air afterwards. What could say? I looked down. "I'm sorry." My apology surprised her. Did I just apologize for being in love with Lightning?

Then Serah shook her head as a gentle smile appeared. " No. I'm the one who's sorry. I pushed too much. I thought it would be fun just finding out and knowing for once someone truly cared for my sister, but I went too far. I should be the one apologizing. I was glad Lightning could find someone else to rely on."

I shook my head. It would be amusing if Lightning truly relied on me, but she was too strong for that. If anything, I was the one who relied on her. "She doesn't rely on me."

"You're her partner right when you're in Academia right?" I was surprised Serah knew that. Light had mentioned the 'partner' word once or twice especially during missions. "Listen. I'm going to have to ask that you don't push my sister."

I was surprised she said that. "What? I would never push her."

Serah smiled a little. "My sister is a little... oblivious when it comes to feelings of others especially when someone cares for her. I just don't know how she would react if she knew so I'm asking that you give her some time."

I stared at her surprised. Is this her way of giving me her blessing? "Serah I... Are you okay with this? I didn't mean to-."

"We never mean to." She went beside Snow. "Snow and I knew that we were meant to be together and while sis doesn't agree right now, she'll get there to see that this truly can work."

Snow pointed toward them with his thumb. "After Serah's done with school, we want to start a family."

"Snow didn't have parents growing up and we lost ours when we were still young." She placed her hand against her chest. "Lightning is the only family I have and I couldn't repay her for all she's done for me, but I wish that she would find happiness even if it's just not with me anymore."

I stood stunned. "Serah...I..."

"She speaks very highly of you. There were times when she would mention you, that she would smile. She told me everything you've done for her including helping her fight and getting her this job to help both of us. I've gotten to know you today and she was right. You are kind and very smart. Whatever happens, I won't stand in the way."

Wow...I would have never expected... Eventually I smiled toward her. "Thank you Serah. What Light said about you was true too. You are really smart." I rubbed the back of my head. "I just didn't know what I was up against." We all laughed.

"Anyway Snow and I will clean up here. There's still some time before Lightning's birthday is over so you better give her your gift. She's outside near the front door."

I nodded. "Right! Thanks!"

I took off toward the door but not before I heard Snow say "Good luck future brother!" What? When I looked back, I caught Serah elbowing Snow in the stomach with a frown almost like Lightning's. Why would he say that now…?

Uneasy, I walked out of the house. I looked around and finally spotted Lightning leaning on the rail, looking out toward the beach. Tonight had truly been mind-blowing. I felt more nervous now that Serah knew my feelings, but the gift giving would go on as planned...hopefully. "Hey! I was wondering where you went."

Light looked away from me and toward the horizon. "It was quiet so I came out here."

"Oh!" Now I felt as if I was intruding." I pointed toward the door. "I'll leave then."

She shook her head. "You don't have to."

I wondered what I should do. I wanted to stay so I decided to. I walked over and leaned on the rail next to her. I stood in silent, not wanting to bother the peaceful state she was in. When I felt ready, I started the conversation. "Did you enjoy your birthday party?"

She leaned her back against the rail. "It was all right."

I smiled. "It was nice meeting Serah finally and Snow." Lightning breathed out heavily. I could tell she was frustrated with their conversation from earlier. I breathed out as well. "I can see how he gets under your skin now. He can get irresponsible."

Light frowned. "You think?"

Silently I laughed. Then I looked over at her. I noticed the dress she was wearing. I had noticed it earlier. I was surprised. The only other time I saw her in a dress was at the gala. "You look nice tonight."

"Oh." She looked down at herself. "It was just a dress that Serah got for me."

I smiled. "Still it's very nice." Then I remembered the main reason I came out here. "Oh!" I reached into my pocket.

Out of the corner of her eye, I noticed her smile a little. "What? You forgot something?"

"Almost. I brought it with me. We started talking and…" I pulled out a small box wrapped with red wrapping paper and a green bow. I smiled toward her and held my hand out with the box in the middle of my palm.

Her eyes glanced from me to the box in my hand. "What's this?"

"Your present."

Her eyes finally landed on me. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"It's a special occasion. It's not every day that you get to celebrate your birthday, so let me get you just one thing."

She breathed out and took the present from my hand. "You know you don't have to get me something every time a special occasion comes up."

I watched as she opened her present. I grinned amused. Even though she said I didn't have to get her anything, she didn't waste much time in opening what I got her. I just hoped that she liked it. When took the top off of the box, a confused look came on her face. She pulled out the necklace and looked at it. Nervously I smiled. I couldn't really read a reaction out of her on whether or not she liked it. "Sorry…I wasn't really sure what to get."

"A necklace?"

I rubbed the back of my head. I'm sure that she was going to be honest what she thought about it. She usually was. "You're a hard person to shop for so I wasn't sure. You can exchange it if you like or I can."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "It's not that. It's nice. It just seems expensive."

"It wasn't that bad." It was better to not tell her the price.

Her eyes lifted up to mine. "Thank you." There was a genuine look in her eye. I was glad that she liked it. We both leaned against the rails again facing the ocean. "I wanted to change it up."

She smirked a little. "Working at the Academy for months, you gave me a new gunblade. Something you actually assembled yourself."

I could feel a smile curl at the corner of my lips. I was proud that I had built that for her. I looked toward the sand on the ground. "I wanted to build something strong that would protect you while you were on your missions. The metal I found was supposed to be the strongest in its class. It shouldn't break on you under any kind of tension."

She tilted her head as she smiled at me. "I didn't know that you could build stuff like that."

I turned my head to her. "I used to mess around with stuff like that. I like finding out how things worked. Working with the gunblade, I found it an interesting two in one weapon." I shook my head a little. "But we can discuss that another time. No work talk today."

She shrugged. "Fine."

By the smile on her face, I guess she could agree. Another thought came to mind which was interesting. "Serah told me that you told her about the night of the gala."

Light rolled her eyes in response. "Let me guess. She was trying to see what you thought of it. If it was really a date."

I arched my eyebrow. "It was… wasn't it?"

There was a look of unease on her face. "It was..."

Her answer was starting to make me feel uneasy. "Really?"

Her body along with her face relaxed. "Yes."

I turned and leaned back against the railing. I was still a little skeptical. "I still couldn't believe that you haven't gone on a date before."

She frowned. "So?"

"I'm not making fun, it's just… Have you ever… spent time with someone like…?"

Her eyes lowered. I didn't mean to cause any harm. She leaned back in the corner where the two rails met as she looked over. "No. I've never been with anyone before."

It was surprising. Then I looked down. Did she ever wonder what it was like? "So you've never wondered what it would be like to have someone care for you in that way or what it would be like to be kissed?"

She had remained silence as she stared at me. Then her eyes traveled off to the side. "I mean…when I was younger… I didn't think about that stuff at all. I was focused on family and work." Her eyes traveled over toward me. "Now that Serah's out on her own and she has Snow now, I don't know. Maybe…"

I crossed my arms against my stomach listening intently. I truly wanted to know what she was thinking. "Maybe…?"

She leaned back against the rail and rolled her eyes away. "Maybe. I don't know what the big deal is."

I turned silent, debating in my mind. Maybe it was my own selfish wish that I couldn't hold back that provoked what I said next. I gave an ironic smirk. "Twenty three years without…"

She started to get upset toward me. "Is that funny to you?"

I turned more toward her and stepped to her. "No. It's just hard to believe that there's someone out there that doesn't have someone special like you." I saw the surprise instantly come up on her face. I couldn't believe the next thing I said, but I felt bold at that moment with her. Something I would rarely be. "Would you like to know?" Also maybe the last time that I would be this bold... Right away a part of me wanted to take back what I said, but another part of me wanted to know her answer.

Unexpectedly she blinked at me in surprised. Finally she called out to me in surprise, "Hope." I kept myself from looking down. I stayed firm. She crossed her arms underneath her chest as she turned partly away from me. There was a small frown, but I think she was just caught off guard. "What would make you say that?"

Finally I looked down as I smiled. This was too much. "Sorry... I figured since it was your birthday that it could be something you could experience or remember it as something special."

She stepped over to me. Suddenly I felt a flick in the middle of my forehead, but not in a good way. "You're treading on dangerous ground Estheim."

I scratched my head. It was just an idea. She looked away from me, slightly pouting. Since I was enough trouble with her, it couldn't get much worse? "You never answered my question."

The frown faded from her face. She leaned back against the rail as she looked away. "I don't need you to find anyone for me."

I stepped forward toward her. "I was actually talking about myself." Confusion and shock appeared on her face. "Consider it as a second present, that is, if you want to." She looked toward the ground. How far did I get myself in? Was my need to get close to her that strong? I wanted this moment since our date. The conversation that I had with Serah came into my mind. I realized that I had gone too far and that I let my selfness get the best of me. I shook my head. I had to stop. "Never mind. I'm sorry that I suggested it. The first kiss you have, if you have it, should be something special." She stared at me, surprised. I just smiled at her. "It's getting late. Thank you for inviting me to your party. It was fun." I turned away from her wondering why I tried to find a way to kiss her. Truth was that was what I wanted, but I could tell now that she didn't want the same.

"Hope?" I stopped and looked back at her. She placed her hand onto my arm. I followed her grab and turned around. There was a serious look on her face. She poked my chest with her index which hurt. "Listen. I don't need someone to care for me like that."

I shook my head. "I know you don't. I was just commenting on how lucky someone would be if they had you."

She crossed her arms as she looked away. "Stop saying stop that."

I smiled. "Fine, but just know that I'm…I'm lucky to have met you."

"Where is all of this coming from? You're acting strange."

I was being honest with her, but I guess I've just never been this honest with her. Maybe it was too much. Serah was right. I should take this easy. "Sorry. I thought it would be something nice to say for your birthday."

Her eyes lifted up to me. "Thanks." I nodded and turned away from her to give her time alone, but suddenly I felt something pull on my arm. Surprised, I turned around to her. Our eyes had met. I wasn't sure what was happening. I wasn't sure what she was trying to say. Finally she spoke to me. "Fine." I was surprised, but that went away. This was a chance that I didn't want to pass. It didn't seem like I was moving, but I was slowly. My eyes stayed locked to hers.

There was only one little thing that stopped us.

"Sis!" When we looked over, we saw Serah standing out of the door. She smiled toward us. "You didn't get a chance to cut the cake I made yet. It's your favorite kind." She seemed really excited about it. With that, everything was forgotten. We headed back in to continue the rest of the party into the night.

My eyes opened. Everything in the room was dark except for the light that came in through the curtains. When I looked over at the time, I realized that I haven't slept that long since everyone else settled down for the night. Only a couple of hours or so. I sat up in bed as I sighed. The thought came to mind that some water could help me sleep. The dry New Bodhum air was getting to me. I sat up and tossed my feet over the edge. It was strange not being in my bed, but even stranger was being in the bed I knew who it belonged to. When I laid there, I couldn't help but notice the sweet scent that rose off the pillows. I hadn't noticed the scent much until now. I stood up and headed to the kitchen. Again, it felt strange being in a house that didn't belong to me and getting food, but they both had made me feel welcomed. I reached inside and grabbed a bottle of water. As I twisted the cap off of the bottle, I suddenly heard voices. It didn't take me long to recognize them as Light's and Serah's. The two decided to spend the night in Serah's room, I could only guess as a way of bonding. Snow had left for the night and I was sleeping in Light's room. I couldn't hear much, but from what I could decipher, it sounded as if they were talking about the party. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I started heading back to Lightning's room. At least I wanted to until I heard the door open. I couldn't help but wonder who came out. When I looked back, I saw Light heading toward the kitchen where I just was. Our eyes met from the kitchen to the living room. She gave me a curious look. "Hope? You're still up?"

I walked over to the kitchen. "Only for a little. I just wanted to grab some water. I hope that's all right."

She placed her hand on her hip. "Of course it's fine. We invited you to stay."

I walked into the kitchen to meet her. "What are you still doing up?"

"Same as you. I was grabbing some water."

I smiled. "Did you have fun tonight?"

She gave a shrug. "It wasn't bad even with Snow here."

"That's good to hear." I looked down and noticed the necklace I gave her hanging. "I see you're still wearing it."

She looked down to see what I was talking about. "Oh. I guess I forgot."

I tilted my head with a skeptical smile. "Forgot?"

Even in the dim light, I could see her eyes rolled. "Serah asked where I got it from." It seemed a little hard for her to admit, but it was comforting to hear and see. Maybe that gave me a clue that she truly liked what I've given her.

I looked at the clock over the stove. There were only a few minutes till midnight. The thought of earlier tonight crossed my mind. I wondered if there was still a chance. Before I could reason with myself, I had already stepped in front of her. She gave me a curious look. "There's still a few minutes of your birthday left. Did you get everything that you wanted?"

"I guess. There wasn't really anything that I asked for."

"I haven't forgotten about earlier." I waited for a response from her, but there was nothing but a look in her eyes. It was then I decided to risk it. I leaned in toward her. My name came as a whisper from her lips. I didn't stop myself. The tips of my fingers had touched underneath her jaw line. My lips continued to move forward until they were on hers. It finally happened. I've had my kiss with a woman that I had cared about deeply. I was waiting for some indicating that she wanted me to end it. I expected her to push me away, but it never happened. I imagined this moment before, but this was different. It was better. Her lips felt soft and full with a sweet taste.

When we finally separated, I saw her eyes were still close for a second before she lifted them up to me. Was the look in her eyes curious or…something else? The one thing I couldn't see was angry or even disgust over what I just did. With just silence between us, I decided to press my luck again. I moved my body closer to hers as I kissed her. My hands slid against her back stopping near her hips. Curious I opened my eyes for a second. I noticed that her hands stopped in midair, hesitant to touch me. "It's not something you have to think about. It's just something that you feel." I was really no expert on this, but that was just how it felt to me.

A few seconds later, we were back to where we were. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I could feel her hands slide up against my chest and wrap around the back of my neck. It felt as if she was getting more into it than before. I'd never thought that this would happen, but truly it was. After what felt like a long time and the lack of air that I was getting, we separated. I looked over at the time to see that the day had ended and began anew. I managed to squeeze in what was considered a gift when truly it felt like a selfish act on my part. Turning my attention back to her, she had just opened her eyes. "Happy birthday Lightning." That was the last words I said before I walked away. All there was from her was a stare and the barely quiet sound of her breathing. I wouldn't press on it more about how she felt about the kiss or what she was thinking. I left it to there were no feelings involved. It's hard to leave them out of it, but I could at least keep them quiet for now.

When I glanced over again, I noticed her with her back turned. She was still standing in the same spot as where I left her. It had me curious. The moment she moved her hand, it hit something loud which she quickly took her hand away without a sound. Hopefully she didn't cause attention to Serah in the next room. I just headed back into the room. At one point during the walk I forgot I left my water in the kitchen. If I didn't fall asleep I would grab it. As soon as I lied down, my mind went straight to what happened moments ago. My body felt the reaction of it now that I could fully focus on it. It was a bold thing, something that I wouldn't have risked especially if that would mean the end, but I would have to see what would happen next. It was hard to think that we would never discuss this again, but surprisingly enough we didn't.

The next morning, we came face to face again. She greeted me with a warm smile as usual and I did the same. When I tried to read Serah to see if Lightning told her what I did, it didn't look as if she had a clue. There was a small chance that she might have told, but if I knew Lightning well enough like I thought, this would be something that she would want to keep to herself and have Serah not make a big deal out of it. We sat across from each other. I'm sure that last night was in the back of her mind just like my mind. At that point that was all I could think about, but we carried on conversations as if nothing ever did. Since then, the topic of the kiss was never brought up again.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	7. Director's Notes 07: Coming To Light

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and sending in reviews! Hope you like the next chapter!_

* * *

"Let's move out!" I lifted my eyes from the screen and saw one of the commanding soldiers call for his other fellow soldiers to follow his lead and leave. Around me, soldiers and scientists alike were gathering their things and preparing to head back to Academia. Our mission was complete. Instead of camping for the night, everyone just wanted to head back. I had another idea in mind to do before I wanted to leave and as soon as I saw the person I wanted to see, then I would head for home as well. I went back to the main tent where I compiled all of my research. Still there was no sign of the person I wanted to see. I was starting to get worried. Maybe she was gone already.

 _ **Director's Notes 07: Coming To Light:**_

It took some time, but finally I spotted her among the soldiers. I had to get her attention, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I waved my hand up high hoping that she would see it. I didn't have much luck and I didn't want to yell across the field. I stepped up to the group of soldiers and scientists she was with being professional as I could. "Sergeant Farron. May I speak with you?"

The other soldiers and scientists walked away after that. I wasn't sure, but I thought I notice a few of the girls giggle as they walked away. Maybe it was just in my imagination. She placed her hand on her hip with a serious look on her face. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

I could tell she was still in solider mode so I wanted to assure her that it wasn't serious. I shook my head as I smiled. "There's nothing wrong."

Right away she looked confused. "Then what is it? Aren't you heading back to Academia with the others?"

"Not yet. There's something I wanted to show you. It's something I've been working on."

I could tell I had her attention then. "What?"

I gave a hidden smile toward her. "It's… kind of top secret."

She became uneasy afterwards. "Then should you really be showing me?"

I tilted and nodded my head toward the tent. "I think it will be all right. Come on. I've been waiting to show you all night."

She followed me behind the tent where we were out of sight. There was confusion but mostly a surprise look on her face once we went around. "Wait? Is this yours?"

I climbed on top of the cycle that I had waiting. Proudly I smiled toward her. "Yes."

She walked around a little, observing the vehicle. "When did you get something like this?"

"I've had this for a while now. It's actually fun especially driving out in the open."

She took in a few more seconds, looking at the features of the cycle before she looked at me. "And what convinced you to buy this thing?"

"You kind of did."

She arched her eyebrow toward me. "Me? I didn't tell you to go out and buy this thing."

"What I learned from you is that you shouldn't be afraid so I took a chance and brought one. Anyway this is not what I wanted to show you." She sighed as she shook her head. She was probably still on the fact that I brought a bike. I held my hand out to her. "Want to go for a ride?"

It took a moment, but eventually she took my hand. "I'm not this much of a bad influence," she muttered.

I looked back at her as I smiled. "You're not a bad influence, but you know how to influence people. Also you might need this. It's going to get cold." I brought an extra jacket just in case she had decided to go with me. She grabbed it from my hand and put it on. "Hang on!" I drove out of sight so that no one would see us or know where we were going. Surprisingly the plains were pretty empty for this time of night. I thought we would see lively night life with the creatures that lived there, but I guess that wasn't the case this time. Finally we reached a cliff. I stopped and parked near the edge. "We're here."

When I looked back, she seemed confused. "There's nothing here."

I got off the bike and then held my hand out to help her off. "Look closer."

She walked closer to the edge with me. When we looked over the edge, I saw the confusion disappear from her face and turn into wonder. "What...?" Below her was the lights of a city that was in the process of being built.

"We're building a new city for people to live in. Somewhere safe and somewhere people can live easy."

"You're building an entire city?" she sounded stunned.

"I contributed to the design. Other people are building it."

"It's still..." She looked over at me. "It's still great that you're doing this. Why did you let me see this?"

"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have been inspired to do such a thing." My eyes lowered to the ground as I was thinking. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do this, being Director and helping an entire world like this, but now I want to do better. I want to make this world a better place." I looked over at her. "It's thanks to you. I felt confidence and I found something to fight for so it makes me move forward."

She nodded toward me. "That's good. Not having something to fight for is just a reason to die."

I continued to smile. It sounded like something she would say. "You should write a book of quotes written by Lightning. 'It's not a question of can or can't. There are just some things you just do.' Stuff like that."

She lightly smirked toward me. "Well its true. You're not making fun of me are you Estheim?"

I could feel my smile widened. "Never." I could see her smirk soften into a warm smile. As much as I could stay and watch that smile that love on her so much, I had to remind myself it was getting late and we needed to get back. I didn't want to part from her just yet. I looked back over to the construction. "Things seem to be going well." Then an idea came to mind. "Would you like to celebrate with me?"

"A little early to celebrate isn't it?"

She was right. I knew it was especially when I was unsure if everything would work out in time, but I wasn't worried about that right now. "It's all right. I don't think it would hurt to."

She placed her hand on her hip. "Fine. Where do you want to go?"

I smirked interested. "You can pick the place this time."

"All right."

We walked over to my bike. All of a sudden, another idea came to mind. "Would you like to drive it?" At first, she was silence and stared at me, probably wondering if I was serious. I didn't know if she had any experience driving it, but to me, it was all right. I could show her how to if she wanted. My mind agreed to the idea sincerely, but a part of me had to admit teaching her how to drive would be another way to get closer to her... Mentally I shook the thought from my mind. The idea was out of kindness and I wanted to stick to that, not with some secret intention.

Finally, she went over to the bike and started getting on. "You sure that's all right?"

I laughed. Of course, she got on as she was asking me. I guess I couldn't exactly say no now, not that I was anyway. She was already in my seat. "I guess I don't have a choice now do I?"

She smirked toward me. "I guess not."

I climbed on behind her. Before I could explain anything about driving, she took off. I barely had time to hang on. It was a little scary, but a little exciting at the same time. I grabbed on to her shoulders instead of wrapping my arms around her waist. I wasn't sure but I think out of the corner of her lips, I thought I saw a smirk. Was she actually having fun this way, more than I had expected? "Light?"

Curious she glanced back at me. "What?"

For that second, my question had been answered. I saw the brief excitement on her face. I couldn't help but smile. "Nothing! Proceed!" After that, she kept her eyes forward for the rest of the ride.

After we returned to Academia, the place we went to was crowded with people. Some of them I recognized as soldiers. I noticed their looks when I walked in with Lightning. There were smirks and I was confused as to why. "Why do they keep looking at us like that?"

She shrugged as we found an empty table in the back to sit at. She crossed her arms against her stomach. "Someone told me that there was a rumor going on that there was something going on between us."

I leaned my head against the back of my hands. "Really?" I really wasn't that surprised. My assistant still mentioned it from time to time and what the other scientists were saying. I became used to the rumors and the possible idea. "Why are they saying it?"

She looked off to the side. "I guess apart of it was that gala. They see us talking most of the time. They don't see you spend time with any other women personally. The worse I've heard was that it was just a way for me to rise up in the ranks."

I became concerned. "No one should ever think of you in that way. You're not that kind of person." I stood by that firmly. I knew her at least that well. She kept her eyes toward the table. I smiled to cheer her up even though she didn't need it. She was strong so she wouldn't let anything like that get her down. "Listen. What would you like to have while you're here? It's on me."

She smirked at me. "You haven't stopped asking me that since day one."

I shrugged. "What can I say? Maybe I'll never stop asking." I stood up from the table. She asked for a drink and I decided to have the same. Neither one of us were big drinkers, but there were a few times we went out for one. I went up to the bar. Along the way I still noticed the same soldiers smirk at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored them. My attention was only focused on the order. Interesting... Maybe I am subconsciously picking up Lightning's mannerisms. I noticed that the bartender had a special. When I asked about it, he said it was a good and popular drink. Interested, I ordered that instead. It would be something new for us to try.

I walked back over with two glasses. She gave them a curious look. "What are these?"

"The bartender said it was called 'Baccalaureate Cider'. It's supposed to be the best around." She shrugged in response as a way to say she would try it. She took the first sip. "Have something on your stomach to help." I would do the same so that I would have my wits about me. Surprisingly it had a good taste to it. Something to relief the stress from this mission. It was starting to relax me as well. As we sat there, we got caught up in conversation. I soon realized that I didn't take my own advice and eat something while I was there. While the drink was good, it was strong. I think it became a matter of me keeping up with her. My body had felt relaxed and loose. My boundaries had been let down. I had some sense about me, but the rest was fading.

"We should probably call it a night. Will you be okay getting home?"

When I looked up, I noticed her cheeks were a little flushed. "I could ask you the same. It'll be all right. I can call for a ride." I pulled out my phone and called. Afterwards, I put it back into my pocket and returned my attention back to her. "Thanks for coming out with me."

"No problem. Serah says I should get out more anyway."

I smiled as I looked down. That's right. Lightning's own sister knew of my feelings for her, but not actually Lightning herself. How ironic. I can't tell the woman I cared about more than anyone that I had feelings for her. "I wish we didn't have to separate tonight. Of course I feel like that every time we're like this."

"We'll see each other tomorrow."

I moved in closer toward her, closing in the distance between us. "I guess. Still the way we part ways sometimes… I don't think does it for us just like the night of the gala."

Confusion tried to come on her expression, but it was just her being curious. "What do you mean?" Her eyes searched mine.

I didn't stop myself from talking too much. I felt as if I was lifting a burden off of my shoulders that's been there for months. "I still remember the night of your birthday."

Her eyes widened a little. Had her defenses dropped? She frowned a little but it wasn't enough to be threatening. "Why would you bring that up?" She looked down toward the table. "It was a time that shouldn't have happened and I shouldn't have let it happened."

I wondered if that was how she truly felt. I closed in the distance more until my body was against hers. It was my time to see straight through her. "Then why did you kiss me back?" Her lips opened, but nothing came out. Maybe we're not sure why we do the things we do sometimes. Maybe I was reading into it too much, but it was something I had to understand.

"Really?" She looked off to the side as became serious.

I'm sure she was waiting for me to drop the subject so we could just be done with it. I breathed out. "Yes."

She frowned at me. "You're the one who kissed me."

I closed my eyes. "I did it for my own selfish reasons and it wasn't what I expected." I had gotten her attention and I didn't have to open my eyes to know this. I could feel her move beside me. I lifted my eyes to her. There was hesitation which I usually didn't see in her. "It was better than I expected and I would do it again." I could hear the sharp breath she took in. I enclosed the distance between us until there was none. I reached up toward her face. I wouldn't dare to do so, but I was putting everything on the line at that moment. As soon as I touched her face, she jumped slightly as if she had never been touched there before. This was a new side I was seeing of her, open and vulnerable. Her skin felt soft against my fingertips. My thumb slid down and touched her lips as my eyes followed. "Your skin is soft, but your lips were even softer, sweet even."

Quickly she slapped my hand away. I didn't feel much when she did. Her anger was coming in. "Stop acting like this! This isn't you talking!"

Was she right? It didn't take long to come to the conclusion that she wasn't right. This was the me. I wanted to show to her someone who was confident and not afraid to show my feelings. "On the contrary, this is something that I wanted to say to you for a while now. Now I have the courage to say this to you face to face." I reached out and lightly grabbed onto the few strands of her hair. I had touched the untouchable. Someone I wouldn't dare get close to touch like this. It would have taken me years or never, but now I have. "You really are beautiful Lightning. You should be told more often that you're amazing, strong, and most of all..." I leaned forward toward her face. There was no pushing me away.

Her eyes lifted up to mine. She breathed out. "Most of all what?"

It called out to something deep down inside of me. It was on the rise. "Most of all, I had the great honor of meeting you. I don't know what I would have done without you if I hadn't met you. How can someone so beautiful, kind, and truly beyond belief not have you with them?"

The more I spoke, the more I notice her face becoming redder. "Hope-." Not wanting to hear her tell me to stop saying what I thought about her, I kissed the lips I had been anxious to feel again, but never thought I would get the chance twice. This kiss was something different. It was more heated, more passionate. It awakened something inside of me that I had never felt before. It was strange. She had seemed somewhat shy about kissing before, but this time we were fighting for dominance. I'm sure the self-control part of me was gone deep in the recesses of my mind. The urge to get out of here was all that was left. When we separated, we were panting. There was meaning to the saying about taking someone's breath away.

"You know this has to be the alcohol talking right?"

"You're probably right, but if it wasn't for tonight, I wouldn't have the courage to say something that I wanted to for a long time." I got up from the booth, tossed some money on the table that would be enough to cover the bill and held out my hand to her. "We should go." Without words, she grabbed my hand and walked out with me. I made my way through the crowd without stopping and as I did, I could still feel her hand in mine.

As expected, the car was waiting outside for us. I opened the door for her, allowing her to climb in first. I climbed in as well and closed the door behind us. "Where to Mr. Estheim?"

I glanced at her. As I told her before, I didn't want her to leave tonight. She noticed my look and then looked at the driver. "To Mr. Estheim's house. I want to make sure that he gets in okay."

I smiled. It wasn't the exact answer I wanted her to say, but close enough. Her eyes met mine. I leaned in and kissed her again. I was focused on only her until I realized where I was. Not wanting anyone to catch us, I reached over without looking and pressed the button to put up the divider between the front seat and the back. We glanced over, seeing that it was fully up before we looked at each other. I leaned over toward her as she leaned back toward the door. Our breathing was heavy enough for both of us to hear. I brushed my fingers against her cheek. "Stay with me tonight. Please." Those were words that I wanted to say to her for a while now. With her eyes locked to mine, she gave a nod as an answer. My body had grown excited at the fact. I leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes closed along with hers.

The rest of the night was a blur after that. I didn't expect my mind to be left behind, but wherever this night would lead me, I would follow as long as if it was with her.

A series of events flashed before me. There we were together, intertwined in each other. All that was in the world right now was me and her. I remember staring down at her from above, the way her eyes would close, the sounds she made, and the look of pleasure on her face. Everything had felt real in the dimly lit room.

Suddenly my eyes blinked opened. Morning light covered the room. I felt myself on something soft. Opening my eyes completely, I became aware that I was back at my house in my bedroom. I didn't remember getting back here last night. I didn't usually sleep on my stomach, but that was just how I was. As I turned on my side, I noticed that underneath the covers I was just in my boxers. Not usual, but I didn't remember removing my clothes. It was strange. As I tried to piece everything together, the images came back into my head. She was here. We were...together...in a way I never expected us to be. I sat up from the bed with a smile on my face. I had no regrets about what happened. She was the woman that I wanted to be with and now my feelings were known to her. It was a burden lifted off my shoulders. Now I would see where we would go from there. I wondered where she was. Did she already leave? An uneasy feeling took over my stomach. Maybe it was too soon. What if she thought this was a mistake? A one night stand she wished that had never happened? I got out of bed and headed out the door. Was she really gone?

I walked out into the living room. When I looked off to the right, I noticed a figure standing in the kitchen with their back turned to me. The only person that would be here was her. Judging by the figure, it had to be. I had to smile. She was still here. She didn't run away after what happened. Quietly I stepped in behind her. She didn't seem to notice as she had a coffee pot in one hand and a cup in the other. I went for it. I jumped in and wrapped my arms around her waist tight so she wouldn't escape. I felt a slight jump from her. I didn't think to be wearily of her reaction which could have been possibly defensive and too instinctively to strike back. I'm glad that wasn't the case. I leaned in toward her ear. "Good morning," I whispered. I leaned in toward her neck and placed a kiss against her skin. There was something very appealing about her standing with just my shirt on.

I felt her jump in my arms, but then I felt her struggle to push my arms away. I let her go and she turned away to me. I wasn't sure why. "What are you doing?"

I blinked surprised. Had I made this move too soon? "Just saying good morning. Is that not okay?" She looked toward the ground uneasy. Maybe this was her regret setting in now. I wasn't ready to hear that rejecting yet. I gave a brittle smile that still had a little bit of hope left. "Listen. It's all right. Last night was a big step, but we can move on from here. I don't regret anything that happened with us."

A confused look came on her face. "What do you think happened last night?"

I became nervous at saying the words out loud even know the act was already done. "Last night we..."I scratched the back of my head. This was hard to say since I never really talked about it. "Last night we were together...in my bed. We slept together." Right then I saw her eyes open more surprised. "I'm surprised you got up early this morning. You didn't have to get up. I've could've made coffee for us."

Eventually the surprise from her face faded away. "I was making coffee because I didn't know how you would feel this morning."

I smiled because of her caring thought. "I feel fine." I placed my hand on her arm. "How about you? Any pain anywhere?"

She moved her arm away. "I'm fine."

"Should we talk about last night? I know it was sudden-."

She got upset. I wasn't sure why. "Hope, nothing happened between us."

What...? What I remember was vivid. How could this be right? "What do you mean? We-."

She crossed her arms against her chest. "We didn't do anything. Last night I wanted to make sure that you got in okay. You passed out in your room."

That couldn't be right. "Then explain how I woke up like this and you're standing here in my shirt?"

"When we came in, you seemed out of it so I helped you to your room. You said I could borrow this since I had nothing to sleep in. Then I slept out here on the couch."

I looked down. She wouldn't lie to me about this, but...was it really my imagination? A dream? "So what happened before we got here last night...was that real?"

She looked toward the ground. "...yes." It sounded as if she didn't want to answer. We really did get close again last night. She became uneasy again. "This was too much…" I could hear the regret in her voice. Something I was afraid would happen. Finally her eyes had met mine. "I think…we need some time."

I wondered where she was going with this. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't going to work. The way that you…" She shook her head. "I'm not right for you. We're not right. It would just mess everything up."

I wanted to fight and say that everything could work out, but then a thought had dawned on me. What if she's saying this now because she truly didn't have feelings for me? Then it must've been a mistake to let her know this soon. It was now or never to know. "You don't…feel the same way...about me?"

She looked toward the ground concerned before she looked up and answered me. "No. I don't." Breath entered my body quickly. I felt my heart tightened. Maybe this was a mistake letting her know my feelings this soon. The pain was starting to rise inside of me. As much I wanted to say something, the breath of air I took in, I just let it out and looked toward the ground. She stepped toward me. "It's all right. You'll find someone else. It's just not me." As much as I tried to shield and assure myself, the feeling was getting worse. "I'm sorry." She turned around and headed toward the living room. She grabbed onto her clothes that were on the couch. "I'll leave now."

As I watched her, I stood frozen in place. She was leaving and I wanted to fight for her to stay, but what was the point? If she didn't want to be with me, I couldn't stop her. Still, I had to fight for what little we had left. At least I wanted to keep our friendship. I stepped toward her. "Light?"

She turned around toward me with her clothes in hand. "I'll just get dressed. We should…take some time out for a while all right?"I looked down. I had to respect what she wanted. "It's all right…" She slipped passed me without eye contact and headed to my bathroom to change. When she was ready, she headed through the kitchen to avoid the awkwardness while I stood in the living room. Words couldn't come to me. Maybe no more could come to her as well.

She left without saying goodbye.

Was that the end of everything? That I wasn't sure of. All I knew was after that morning, I didn't see much of her again. I thought after that day I could just get over it, but no. It was the exact opposite. It made me realized after one night my feelings were even stronger for her. After she left, it made me realize how much I had truly fallen in love her.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I'll be back to update as soon as I can!_


	8. Director's Notes 08: The Rose Haired

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for sending in reviews! Hope you'll like the next chapter of the story! Only two more chapters to go before the end!_

* * *

The last few weeks hadn't been the easiest. It seemed that Light had kept her word and stayed away from me. As much as I tried to get through the days, buried in my own work, it was hard to avoid the thoughts that continuously came up in my mind, mainly the thoughts of her. I tried to work on science that would be ground breaking, but on the inside, I was the one who was breaking. I tried to forget about her and everything that happened since that morning in my apartment, but it was as if her presence was haunting me, even though she wasn't really there. I could still see her rose colored hair and beautiful, blue eyes clearly. I could still hear her voice and the things she used to say to me. The worse was at night when I was sleeping...

 _ **Director's Notes 08: The Rose Haired Phantom:**_

I found myself dwelling on the same thoughts once again...

Then I heard my office door open. I lifted my head to see my assistant walk in. Refocused again, I turned my attention back to my work. "Director Estheim?"

"Yes?" I answered without looking up.

"The other scientists are waiting to see you now."

"All right. I'll be there soon."

"What's wrong?"

I lifted my head to her. There was a look on her face that said 'tell me what's wrong or I'll find out another way'. I hope I wasn't that readable to her. "Nothing's wrong."

Nena pouted and frowned. "Hmm…Right…" She started walking toward my desk and raised her eyebrow toward me. "You've been a lot quieter, you've been staying here a lot more lately, and all I see you do is work. I don't see you take much of a break and you're not spending time outside of work especially with a certain someone." I looked off to the side. I wasn't ready to talk about that. I guess she noticed the look on my face right away because I saw a concerned look on hers as she stopped in front of my desk. "Director what is it? I've never seen you this way before."

I kept my eyes away from hers. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Nena leaned against the edge of my desk. "Did something happen between you and Sergeant Farron?"

I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to get into this now, but I couldn't lie to her. At this point, she could see right through what was going on. "Sort of..." I leaned back as I stared down at my desk. This was going to be hard to admit. "You were right about before. We just weren't… meant to work out." That hurt more admitting it out loud.

Nena gave sympathetic look. "You told her how you felt about her didn't you?" I didn't want to say. I couldn't tell if I was more embarrassed by my actions. She took my silence as an answer without pressing on about it. She let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry about what happened. At least you know now. In the end, maybe it was for the best. It hurts a lot now but give it some time. You'll find a way to get over it." I leaned my head against my hand. This wasn't easy. I had fallen so much that I couldn't see myself getting out of it. I felt trapped in this state I was in now. I've never had someone hurt me this deeply before. At times, it was something I couldn't deal with. Then she gave me a hopeful smile. "It'll be all right. Just get back on your feet! Get out more! Meet new people! You have to make a couple of public appearances anyway." I looked down. I'm sure she was right. That would be the best way to get over this... She gave me a smile that would fill anyone with hope. "You'll get through this all right? I promise you will."

I smiled as best as I could toward her. "Thank you." She gave me one final smile before she headed out of my office. I guess it's better to take her advice.

Eventually I did. I attended public appearances, each time with a different woman on my arm. I put on a smile for the crowd, pretending that I was happy. It did become easier with each time I went out. In one public appearance, I was escorted by a model. As I waved out to the crowd, I thought I saw a familiar someone. My hand froze in midair on its own. Was it really her? I thought I could see her standing in the crowd. She looked serious as she usually did, but there was something else about her. I thought I saw sadness in her eyes. That couldn't have been it. There was no reason that she would be sad. Thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me, I looked over the rest of the crowd. When I looked back to that spot she was in, she was gone. Maybe it really was my mind imagining it. Maybe that was how badly I wanted to see her. Eventually I knew I would see her again during the night...

After my days were done, I went home and would usually stay up for a few more hours until I fell asleep. Every night, I saw her as I slept and I could hear her voice. For some reason, my dreams were the same as the night when she stayed here. We were in a state of physical bliss or at least, I was in the real world and she was in my dreams. She would whisper and say things to me that I would never hear her say. I don't know how much time had passed, but I would love this moment we were in. My mind was consumed with her. Her presence was haunting me even when I woke up. I would think she was there when in reality she really wasn't. She had become a phantom that had me trapped with her. I wanted to get over this, but it was wearing me down so much that eventually I thought about giving up. At some point, I thought I really had. When I woke up the next morning, the feeling of loneliness would set in without her actually being there. Today would be another day just to get through...

Nena returned to my office. The day had been mostly silent and I had once again buried myself in work. She stepped in front of my desk and handed me a screen. When I looked up, there was a list but I wasn't sure what it was for. I didn't have to ask since she filled me in as soon as she showed me. "Director these are the name of the soldiers that will be on the current mission so we won't be able to call them to help us on our upcoming mission." I took the screen from her hands and scanned over the list. Everything was fine until…

After looking over most of the names, I spotted her name on the list. Nena must've noticed the look on my face because afterwards there was a look of concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't see her name on the list."

"It's fine. It's good that I know. Thank you, Nena." She smiled uneasy and turned away. In silence, she walked out of the office. I looked back down at the list. I couldn't avoid it. I knew I would run into some form of her eventually. I stared at the name for a little before I placed the list aside. I had to push pass this. I gained my focus back and went to work. I didn't think anything else about it.

The next day as I walked through the lobby of the Academy, I noticed a group of soldiers gathered around. They seemed to be deep in conversation. I was about to head for the elevators until I heard only a little bit of information that made me stop in my tracks. Without thinking, I turned back and went over to them. "What did you just say?"

The soldiers gave me a surprised look and were silent at first. Then one of them spoke, "Director. I'm sure someone would have informed you later, but the soldiers that went on the mission a few days ago, they've all gone missing. We sent out other soldiers to look for them, but so far they haven't had any luck."

My chest tightened to the point that I couldn't breathe right. Lightning was supposed to be on that mission. What if she was truly missing? "You said that you couldn't find any of the soldiers? That none of them returned?"

"The few that we found were already dead when we got there."

My heart sunk down deep into my stomach. What if she...? "And...Sergeant Farron? Wasn't she on that mission too?"

The soldier gave me a look of concern. "She was, but we haven't found her yet. I'm sorry Director. That's all of the information that we have for now." They turned and walked away as I just stood there, unmoving. I didn't know what I could do. What could I do? All I could wonder if she was truly gone. Then something came to mind from the past, something that she once said to me. 'I'll protect you' is what she said. That night when I was in the hospital, she made that promise to me and in return I made the same promise to her. Right...I had made the same promise to her. Realization dawn on me. I would be breaking that promise if I didn't try to find her. I had to find her to know for sure. I couldn't be afraid or give up. She taught me that. With that determination burning inside, I headed to the elevators, this time with a new mission.

As I was in my office, searching on my screen, Nena walked into my office. "Director? What are you doing? We have a meeting in-."

"Cancel it! Cancel everything I had today."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted her step toward my desk. "What's going on?"

"That list of soldiers that you've given me, they've gone missing."

She looked worried. "Oh no!"

"I'm sending other soldiers to help with the search. I will be going out there too." She became more worried once I told her that, but I wasn't. I couldn't be. I had to find her no matter what it took.

"It could be dangerous. If they went missing, then there's no telling what's out there."

That wasn't a concern for me. "I know but I have to try."

She was still worried for me. That was clear to see. Then I heard a sigh leave from her. "You're doing this because she's out there?" I stopped typing and turned toward her. We both already knew the answer to that. "This has become personal to you. It always has been."

There was a moment of silence between us. Maybe I was waiting for her to tell me not to get involved since my heart was so invested in Lightning, but nothing came. Maybe she had understood. "I have to do this."

She let out another sigh. "Make sure you come back all right?"

I smiled a little. I didn't think she would approve. "Thank you." Once everything was set, I headed out to where Lightning was last seen.

* * *

The open field seemed pretty empty so far. I went ahead of the soldiers on my cycle hoping that I would be able to find a clue first. So far...nothing. Everything was so calm and peaceful out here that it's a wonder that something happened to them. I was starting to worry. What if I would never be able to find her?

I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. I had to hope that she was still out there somewhere and that I would find her. Anxious, I started calling out for her. Even though I kept calling and calling, all I could hear was the echo of my own voice. Eventually I took off riding. It was just a cycle of stop, call, and then moving on. Before I realized it, the sun was beginning to set. It would be night soon. As much as I didn't want to stop, I forced myself to turn and head for the camp. Returning back to my tent was harder than I thought. I couldn't sit still nor could I sleep. After a while, I got out of my temporary bed and walked outside. The air had cooled down from before so it was somewhat refreshing. I walked around with really no place to go. A few times I glanced at the sky. The stars were out clear to witness. As I stared at them, I wondered where she could be and if I would ever see her again. As much as I told myself that I would find her, doubt kept trying to gnaw away at the hope I had left. Still I pressed on.

Nearby I heard soldiers talking and walking as they were. They didn't seem to notice me. I was about to walk away when I heard a part of their conversation. "How long do we have to be out here…?"

One of the others shrugged in response. "The Director is heading this operation, but they only said a few days."

The first soldier breathed out as he rubbed his face. "If they didn't find them the first time, what makes them think we're going to find them this time?"

"Like I said, the Director is the one who is heading this mission. He really wanted us to find them."

"Hmm...Wait? Wasn't Sergeant Farron on that mission?"

The soldier snapped his fingers. "Oh! Right... That would explain a lot about why he wants to do this."

The first soldier crossed his arms. "Yeah… He wouldn't do the same for us. Of course he would do it for his girlfriend. Did you see that picture of them in the paper? Now he has us all out here really looking for her." I was surprised. Was it that obvious? My feelings for her? I turned, left from the spot I was in, and went back to my tent. I rested my head against my pillow and stared upwards. This couldn't be the end of seeing her again...

The next day turned out to be the same. There was no sign of her and the team that she was with. Time was running out. We had checked and rechecked the same areas and beyond it, but still nothing.

The third day had come quickly. I went out on my own. Most of the soldiers were tired and ready for the mission to come to an end. I looked in the same places over and over again. It just seemed hopeless at this point... I breathed out. I didn't want to give up, but I searched everywhere. Finally I did the last thing I could. "Lightning! Lightning!" I kept calling, hoping by some miracle that she would response back, but I had no such luck. I looked toward the ground. What else could I do? I was running out of options...

Suddenly I saw something on the ground near some plants. My eyebrows furrowed as I kneeled down to get a closer look at the object. It seemed too shiny to be something from the area. Once I realized what it was, my hope had renewed. This was a possible clue that I was waiting for. It was Lightning's knife. She wouldn't leave this behind. It was important to her because Serah had given it to her. She had to be nearby or at least I hoped so. I called out for her. Maybe she was nearby. When I stayed quiet, I thought I could hear something. I looked around and then down. I noticed something by the piled rocks. I kneeled down low. I realized that in a small crevice that I saw fingers. It was crazy, but all I could think is that they were Lightning's. Right away I lied against the ground and tried looking through the crack. "Lightning! Are you there?! Can you hear me?!"

A few seconds later, I hear something. I noticed the fingers move. "Light?!" It was faint but I thought I heard her voice calling out for me. "Hang on! I'm going to get you out of there!" I stood up and looked around as my mind raced. The rock pile seemed as if it was covering a possible cave. I had to find a way to remove the rocks safely. I called for help from the soldiers on my communicator and let them know that I had a possible location. After I put my communicator away, I heard something nearby. When I looked over, concern struck me right away. A behemoth was staring right at me. Instinctively I pulled out my boomerang for protection.

Slowly it started to approach closer. I stepped back, copying its pace and not making any sudden movements. Hopefully it wouldn't decide to attack...

Suddenly it rushed toward me. I managed to get out of the way in time and turn to where I could keep my eye on it. It partly hit the side of the rocks blocking the entrance to the cave. I started to get worried. If it had hit the rocks hard enough, the rocks could fall and land inside of the cave where she was. I had to be careful to make sure it didn't hurt her as well. The behemoth circled back around and targeted me again. It made another attempt to attack, but I was able to move without getting hit. I had to think of someway that the behemoth wouldn't hurt Lightning or me and so that it wouldn't cause the rocks to fall. Then an idea came to mind. It was crazy and possibly risky, but it just might work. I stepped nearby the rock pile. "If you can hear me, stand back away from the rocks as far as you can!" The behemoth waited to rush toward me. The moment it did, I was ready. No more than a few inches away, I jumped out of the way. It was a close call but I needed the behemoth to be focused on the right spot I needed it to be for the right momentum. Hopefully my idea would go off without consequence. The behemoth hit where I intended it. The force of it managed to knock the rocks forward from the pile. I wasn't sure if it had enough to take on the pile, but I'm glad the risk was worth it.

The behemoth fell as well. I was hoping that it would knock the creature unconscious, but I noticed that it wasn't moving. Maybe the impact from hitting the wall had killed it. The other soldiers showed up after. There were surprised looks on their faces. I was standing there with a dead behemoth as if I had taken it out on my own. Quickly regaining my focus, I rushed to help. There was a small entrance to a cave that had been uncovered. My eyes widened at the sight that I saw next. The few soldiers that were trapped inside had slowly stepped out. They had seemed pretty worn out and beaten. The worse was her. "Light!" She stepped toward me until her legs gave out on her and she fell forward. Instinctively I rushed over to catch her. "Light!" I caught her. I held my hand to her back and placed my hand underneath her legs, lifting her off of the ground. Even with how she was now, I had to smile in relief. Lightning was still alive. After searching and searching for her, she was finally with me again.

"I heard... your voice..."

I took off walking with her as the other soldiers helped the wounded. "I'm going to get you help all right? We'll be together." A few of the medic rushed up to me. "Hurry! She's hurt pretty bad!"

After leaving, we all made it back to a hospital in Academia. I stayed at the hospital while they were examining Light. They told me that it would be a while before they could give me any solid information so I returned back to the Academy to catch up on what I had missed. I would give the doctors some time. I really hoped that she was all right...

I contacted Serah. She had to know that her sister was all right after worrying for almost a week. Over the phone I heard her relief and what sounded like tears. I know she must've been truly happy. A few hours later, I returned to check on her. The nurses didn't hesitate in giving me the room that she was staying in. I guess it was because I had brought her in and had given them the information on how I found her. When I got there, I was surprised. Already, I saw Serah standing in her room. I was surprised that she had gotten here so fast. When she turned around, I could see how scared she was. Suddenly she rushed toward me and hugged me. I wasn't expecting that. "Thank you." Her head turned away so I couldn't see her at that moment. A few more times she had said it. Like her, I was glad that Lightning was back now. I didn't get a chance to see her with Serah being the first to greet me.

When I looked up, Lightning was lying in a hospital bed sleeping. She had a few bandages on her, but she was cleaner than she was when I found her. I looked down at Serah. "What did the doctors say?"

Serah looked back at Lightning. "She's fine for the most part. Nothing serious. It seems like she hadn't gotten sleep in days."

"It's understandable. She's been out in the wilderness. She had to fend for herself to survive. I'm just glad that she's all right."

"Me too." Serah turned and looked to me. "How have you been through this? Sis hasn't talked about anything that you two have been up to for a while." I scratched the back of my head nervously as I looked away from Serah. How do I explain to her that Light and I aren't exactly on speaking terms after what happened that one night? Then Serah would know that I didn't listen to her advice about giving Light some time to see if she could have feelings for me or not. "Well..."

Already I could see her confusion. "Yes...?" I breathed out. That look she gave me was slowly turning into a similar glare of Lightning's.

"I made a mistake. Light isn't really...speaking to me at the moment..."

Serah tilted her head as she kept her eyes on mine. "Why?"

I breathed out again. "One particular night...we decided to go out after work. I was excited about this project I was working on and I told her about it. I won't go into much detail, but...I had...revealed how I felt about her." Serah's eyes rose up in surprised. "And she didn't exactly respond back the same so she proposed a break for a while."

I waited for Serah to possibly yell or ask what possessed me to do so. If I had told her what else happened that night, I'm sure that it would have made things worse. Instead, Serah stared at me in silence. I'm not sure what she was thinking. Finally she sighed with her eyes closed. "I guess it couldn't be helped I see..."

"Sorry..."

Serah shook her head. "Something would have come out eventually. What matters is that you're here now." She smiled toward me. "Because of you, I got my sister back."

I smiled back at her. "Do you mind if...I wait her with you?"

"Sure! I'm sure she would like to see who saved her." I was glad that Serah wasn't upset with me. Together we waited in Light's room to see if she would wake soon while most of the time we talked. The same thing occurred for the next few days. Serah stayed in Academia to check on Lightning while she recovered.

One afternoon when I went to check on them as I usually did now, I was met with surprise. Not only was Serah gone, but Light was too. In front of me was her empty bed. When I asked one of the nurses who had stopped nearby, she told me that Light had checked out earlier that day. All I could do was stand in surprise.

Once again the woman I love had disappeared without a trace again…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	9. Director's Notes 09: Moving Forward

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Thank you for keeping up with the story! Here's the next chapter of the story!_

* * *

Time had passed since that last visit at the hospital, a little over three months now. Things were back to the same routine for me again. After Light and the other soldiers were rescued, everyone had commending me as soon as I got back to the Academy. The public wanted an appearance from me. They said that I was hero for what I had done, but I didn't think of myself as much. People thought of it as encouraging. Eventually the excitement had died down. For a while, all I could do was focus on Light, how she was doing, and where she was now. I tried to contact her and Serah, but I didn't get a response. Maybe Light wanted to be left alone after her ordeal and maybe...maybe she still wanted to stay away from me... I breathed out as I leaned back in my chair with my eyes closed. The important thing was that she was safe. That's all I wanted...

 ** _Director's Notes 09: Moving Forward:_**

With the day coming to an end, I packed up my stuff and headed for home. The sun was getting ready to set. Surprisingly I had gotten home before dark. As soon as I got there, I dropped my stuff by the door, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and plopped down on the couch. As I closed my eyes, I thought maybe sleep would take over me eventually.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I looked over surprised. Who would be coming over to my place? I got up and answered the door. Before I could greet or ask who the person was, I froze in place as soon as I saw who it was. How...? What...?

Her blue eyes lifted up to me. "...Hey."

"Light?" What should I do? She was standing at my door, but I wasn't sure what she wanted.

She glanced toward the inside and then at me. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Immediately I stepped to the side to clear a path for her. "Sure." I was going on automatic now, anxious to see what she was doing there. She walked in and took a seat on one of the stools in my kitchen. I followed her and stood nearby. So many questions came to mind that I wasn't sure what to ask first. "How-how have you been? I... haven't seen you since you've been in the hospital."

Her eyes traveled away from mine. "I know… Serah told me."

Nervously I rubbed the back of my hair. "I… didn't get the chance to see you before you left…"

She paused before she spoke. "I know... I decided to leave early. Serah was the one who thought I should wait before I left so that you could see that I was okay."

More my stomach felt uneasy. Did you she really not want to see me that much? "Why...? Why did you come here…?"

A sigh left from her. "I wanted to figure some things out. Now that I had some time to think, that's why I came. There are some things that we should… sort out." I stood, silent. As much as I wanted to hear what she had to say, a part of me wondered if she truly wanted to end what was left of our friendship. Finally, she lifted her eyes to me. "I came here to thank you for what you had done."

It surprised me a little that those were her first words. There had to be more. I doubt she would travel all the way from New Bodhum to here just to thank me. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"It was more than that. Serah told me what you did, not to mention reporters tried to see how I was doing after you had saved the victims of a cave in."

"Sorry about that. I didn't think that they would actually try to get a story out of you."

She crossed her arms against her stomach. "It wasn't surprising. They wanted a big story. I guess that's what it was."

My concern for her came up again. I could ask what I wanted to months ago now. "Were you all right when you left the hospital? What did the doctors say?"

She leaned back against the counter. "The doctors said that I was suffering from exhausting. It's not surprising since I had to stay awake while I was trapped in that cave." I noticed that her hands squeezed onto her knees as if she was stressed. It didn't come as a surprise. It was a tough time of survival. She looked up at me. "I had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious."

Silently I breathed out relieved. "That's good."

She let out a sigh as she put her head down. "It was tough being out there for days. I didn't think we would make it."

"I can't...imagine what you must've gone through." She paused for moment. Maybe I had said too much. Words grew silent between us. I kept thinking that I had made things uncomfortable.

Then she finally spoke. "I heard that while you were out there, you took down a behemoth by yourself. Not many people can do that."

I shook my head. All sort of stories came out of what happened. Some were just ridiculous. "It wasn't anything serious. I used its strength against it so that it would knock the rocks down that were blocking the cave. It just so happened at the same time when it ran into the rocks that the impact killed it."

She gave me a smirk at the corner of her lips. "That was smart." Her eyes looked toward the floor. "That behemoth that was killed attacked us. Three other men and I were trying to protect ourselves from it and we fought against it, but it ended up knocking down the rocks that trapped us in that cave. We couldn't find our way out. We tried to dig out, but it didn't work. After being trapped for a while, we thought that...it was going to be the end." She leaned back against the counter again as she stared forward. "Some inside of the cave started to lose their minds. One of the soldiers...while we were trapped inside...tried to attack me…"

I could feel the horror grow on my face. The thought of her getting hurt had torn me from the inside. "Were you okay?! Did he hurt you?!"

She looked toward the ground. "He tried. The others tried to pull him away, but he was out of control. Eventually when he came at me again, I didn't think, I… just did it."

I grew worried. "What did you do?"

She looked up with me. I could see the regret in her eyes. "I pulled out my gunblade and I stabbed him. I...I ended up killing him."

I let out the breath that I was holding in. It had to be hard for her to make a decision like that, but it would have been her life or his. I stepped over and sat down on a stool beside her. I placed my hand on her shoulder which she looked up at me. "It's all right. You were protecting yourself so you should be so hard on yourself. I'm just glad that you were okay."

She gave a small sigh. "I couldn't sleep much after that. I stayed awake for as long as I could to make sure it didn't happen again. I didn't know how long I was going to be trapped there. Then...I heard your voice."

I smiled toward her. She said the same thing that I said before. She reflected the same small smile toward me. "I called you a few times. I guess you finally heard me. I'm glad. If I didn't find the knife Serah had given you, I wasn't sure if I would ever find you."

She continued to smile at me. Then she turned more toward the counter. "I woke up in the hospital and Serah told me what happened. I wanted to ask you something."

I was a little surprised. "What is it?"

She looked over at me. "Why did you try so hard to look for me? I heard that you had almost every soldier out there searching for me and you led the search. Why?"

The answer was simple to give. "Because I wanted to believe that somewhere out there that you were alive. When the soldiers came back from searching for you the first time, they said that they couldn't find a trace of where you were. I knew that it would've drove me crazy not knowing if you were alive or dead so I headed the mission myself. I never wanted to stop searching for you until I knew for sure. On the last day before we were supposed to head back, I was worried that I wouldn't find you at all, but when I saw that knife, I knew that you were out there somewhere still so I was happy when I found you." She smiled toward me again. "So where have you been for the last few months?"

"After leaving the hospital, I spent time in New Bodhum with Serah and Snow so I could recover. It gave me some time to think about life, the past, the present, and what's going to happen in the future. This experience has made me reflect. I've come to term with a few things."

I was curious. "Like what?"

She looked over at me. "I've decided to stop being a soldier."

Right away I was surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. My term is almost up so I could choose to become a soldier for the next few years or stop. I've decided to stop."

At that moment I wondered if she wanted to stop being a soldier because of what happened to her. Then I began to bring in other factors. Light became a soldier to support her and Serah. It might not have been her dream to become one. She might have had other ambitions in mind from her past and now she was ready to pursue them. "What will you do now?"

She looked toward the ceiling. "I'm not sure. I thought about doing some traveling. This time I wouldn't do it as a soldier, but just for me."

I smiled toward her. "So you would be going alone?"

"Yes."

"Hm." So she wanted to be on her own. I wonder if that means that she would be gone for a while again. "If you're looking for a new place to work, you could try the Academy."

She arched her eyebrow amused. "What could I do there?"

I smiled. "You could work with the scientists or with me."

She crossed her arms against the table. "And what would I do with you?"

"You could...assist me when we travel. That way you'll still get to travel."

She smiled amused. "So...? You would want me to be your assistant? Don't you already have one of those?"

"I could make an acceptation," I told her jokily. "Nena probably wouldn't be happy at first, but I think that she would get over it."

She shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

I leaned back against the counter. "All right, but the offer is still on the table if you ever want it."

She smiled toward me. "Thanks." She got up from the stool and headed toward the door.

I looked over surprised and followed in behind her. "Are you leaving now?"

She stopped and paused with her back turned to me. "Yeah. I just wanted to stop by to see how you were."

I wanted to say something because I didn't want her to go. I felt as if I had barely seen her and she was back to leaving again. If she walked out, then she would probably begin her travels and I didn't know when the next time I would see her again. Even though many things came to mind to say, only one thing came out. "I'm glad to see that you're okay Light. Thank you...for stopping by."

She stood for a few more seconds. I was waiting for her to go or say her goodbye. Instead she sighed. "Telling you what happened...wasn't the only reason I came by to see you. There was something else I wanted to tell you." She turned to me as I looked at her surprised and waiting. She seemed somewhat nervous. "I wanted to talk to you about...the night I was here. You didn't remember what happened." I was surprised that she wanted to talk about that night. I thought she said all that she needed to and that she had made things clear. "I didn't tell you everything that happened. Nothing serious, but..."

"I know. I actually remembered. I was mistaken and what I thought happened...it was just a dream." I stepped closer toward her. "But tell me what you remembered."

She stared up at me. "Well... We did go out that night and I remember what you said to me..." By her tone, she still sounded uneasy so I still wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. "We caught a cab back here. That was where it started. We...did kiss and..." She wrapped her arms around her tighter as she looked off to the side. "I...I actually thought that...something would have happened."

I had to stop myself from jumping to conclusions or getting my hopes up. "What...what does that mean?"

I noticed her shoulders tense. "That night...I thought about it and I was going to..." I stared at her stunned. She looked off to the side. "But we weren't ourselves and I didn't want it to be something we regretted and...that would have been the first time doing something like that so..."

I couldn't help but smile a little. That would also explain a lot about what happened. I took one more step toward her and placed my hand against the side of her arm. "It's all right. I understand. You have a point. I wouldn't want it to be something we would've regret either." I smiled to let her know that I understood. We were moving too quickly.

She looked up at me. "I know that I said we should separate for a while. It was because I wasn't sure how I should respond especially after...what you told me."

My eyes traveled down. "It was...a little much." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Serah told me it would be."

Right away I saw her curious look. "Serah knows?"

"It wasn't my intention to, but Snow and her were joking around about it and then she figured it out."

She crossed her arms against her stomach. "I didn't know she knew."

"She wasn't sure how you would react. She thought it might have been too much."

Her eyes rolled as she frowned. "Things wouldn't have been that bad..."

"It seemed like you didn't want to see me again... You told me that you didn't have the same feelings for me as I did for you," I told her nervously.

She turned silent after that. I wondered what she was thinking, if that was what she really wanted. After a short time, she spoke again. "I did want to see you again. I just wasn't sure what I should say so I told you that I didn't when back then I didn't know how I really felt."

"It's all right to say how you feel now." I didn't want to sound pushy and yes, I was a little afraid of what she would say, but no matter what she had to say, I would have to be ready to accept it. She looked off to the side. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. When I went over what she told me so far, my thoughts went back to that night that she brought up. I looked to the side zoning out to that memory. "That night...now that you brought it up, it made me think of a lot of memories." When I looked over, I saw that I had her attention. "I remember..." I looked back toward the kitchen counter where the stools were. "We were standing over there. After we stopped, I offered you something to wear so that you would be comfortable and I offered for you to stay for the night." I looked back to her. "You didn't have to stay in my room if you weren't comfortable."

"It was fine. You fell asleep afterwards and so did I."

I stepped toward her, closing the distance between us. My hand reached up to the side of her neck. My thumb stroked her soft skin. "But before that, I remember...the way I kissed your neck and the way you reacted." As my thumb continued to rub against her neck, her eyes lowered to a close as if she was getting into my touch. I could hear her breathe out softly. She reacted to my touch, this time not in a negative way. Her blue eyes lifted up to mine. Maybe it was me, but I thought I had felt something between us. As I stared at her, a question came to mind. "What will you do after you're done with your travels?"

I took my hand away as she shrugged. "I don't know. Soon Serah will be off to school and she'll be married to Snow. I haven't really thought about it yet." She smiled toward me. "I guess…I'll see you around." She turned and walked away toward the door that led to the elevator. I froze. I didn't want this to be goodbye or risk it being so, but at that moment, all I could do is watch as she got in the elevator. She turned around to me and smiled until the doors closed. I looked down as I thought. She didn't know what she wanted to do after her travels and once Serah was gone, she would be mostly by herself. I know how it felt to live alone. Sometimes it gets lonely... That's when an idea came to mind. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wondered if she would feel the same.

With courage in me, I rushed to the elevators and quickly pressed the button a few times to open it. After impatiently waiting, it finally did. I rushed in and pressed for the first floor. The elevator didn't feel like it was going fast enough. I wanted to catch her before it was too late and I wouldn't see her for months or years. I made to the first floor and the doors opened. I took a deep breath in. In front of me, only a few feet away, she was standing there. I thought she had gotten farther than this, but she was standing there with her back turned to me. I was anxious. "Light!"

Surprised, she turned around to me. "Hope-?"

As she called to me, I went over to her and grabbed both of her hands. "Come live with me!"

I saw her eyes open wide, the widest I had ever seen them. "What?"

"I know that it's a crazy idea. I just thought since you were talking about Serah and her future that if you were thinking about yours and if you wanted someone else with you...then I want to be there with you. I wasn't sure if..you were on your travels, that I would ever see you again."

While there was still surprise on her face, she started to show some concern. "Why would you say that?"

I looked away for her. Maybe I was a little ashamed of what I thought, but I couldn't help it. "Because I thought that you didn't want to see me again especially after what I said."

She grew noticeable more concerned. "I do want to see you again. I needed time to think, but that doesn't mean I was going to run away from you."

"I'm sorry... I want you to know that..." My eyes connected with hers to show that I meant what I was going to say. "You mean a lot to me, not just as a friend, but something more. I've...never really felt this way about anyone before... I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship." I shook my head. "This must sound...pretty crazy on my part."

"...Not really." She looked off to the side, slightly biting her lip. Then she let go of my hands as she looked up at me. "I'm not any good at this." Before I could ask, she grabbed onto my shirt tight and pulled me toward her. I was stunned...

We were kissing. Not just that, but she was the one who kissed me first. Soon she had left go of me. I was sure that I still had a surprised look on my face. My mind was trying to go over what happened even though the answer had stood there in front of me. Now all that was left was what to do next? I leaned in again and kissed her back. Maybe this time there would be no awkwardness between us. Eventually we separated. I could hear her breath among my own heavy breathing. "I...I thought about what would've happened that night." I went from catching my breath to holding it in. Where was she going with this? I noticed she seemed nervous. I became nervous at the thought as well. The dreams I had after that night certainty gave me some time to think.

Things became silent in the underground parking lot. I held my hand out toward the elevator. "Would- would you like to come inside for a little more before you go?"

Her hands grabbed on tight to the strap of the bag that was on her shoulder. "Sure." We turned and went back inside of the elevator. We stood beside each other in awkward silence. I glanced a few times at her as she did the same at me. "Hope?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't pressed the floor that we're going to." I blinked and quickly went over to push the button for the top floor. Afterwards, we could feel the elevator move. I glanced at her once again before I turned to face her. No words were exchanged, only looks. Eventually we leaned toward each other and our lips had met again. As I moved forward, she moved back against the wall. I moved from her lips to her neck and placed kisses there as well. I could hear her breath out as her head tilted back. "Won't other people be getting on this elevator?"

I stopped and stood straight in front of her. "No. This floor leads personally to my apartment."

A smirk curved at her lips. "I see. That's convenient for you."

I gave her a silent, almost wanting to laugh, smirk. I moved in closer to her, our eyes never leaving each other. I leaned in as she placed her hands against the sides of my neck. I kissed her as she kissed me. My hands slid along her back. Once we felt the elevator stop, I stepped backwards as she walked me in. I stopped and leaned my forehead against hers. I could feel her hands slip underneath my shirt. "Are we-? Are you sure about-?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah." I took a second to think about what was going to happen next. Despite the little nervousness I had, I was happy that we were sharing this moment and I was happy that she was here with me. I placed my hands near where hers were and lifted my shirt above my head. I tossed it on to the kitchen floor nearby. As her hands rubbed against my chest, I felt anxious and excited. As we kissed, I started to unbutton her shirt. It's funny. I thought I could feel her smile against my smile, but I didn't open my eyes to be sure. I turned around which she followed and switched where we were. Her back leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Being adventurous, I kneeled down and lifted her up so that she would sit on the counter. That made us just about the same height. We continued as we were before. I didn't know if this was going too fast, but she didn't seem to mind. Her fingers grasped onto the button of my pants and loosened it. I decided to return the favor. I didn't want this moment between us to end, us being together like this.

"Well..." That voice didn't sound like either one of ours… We separated quickly and looked over to see a man come into sight into the living room. "If I knew you were busy, I would've come by later."

I rushed and grabbed my shirt off the floor while Light buttoned up hers. "Hope? Who-?"

I frowned at the man after I finished straightened up my clothes. I'm glad that she was still covered. She slid off of the counter and stood behind me to adjust her clothes. "Light this is my father Bartholomew Estheim. How did you get in here?"

He frowned back toward me. "I took the elevator. You left the door unlock. Anyone could have just walked in here."

When I looked back, it seemed that she was already dressed. She finished adjusting her shoe. Afterwards she looked up at me. "I better go." She stepped passed me and looked at my father who gave the same solemn look. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Estheim." She walked passed him and headed for the door.

My father looked back. "And you as well."

Before she left, I went over to her and met her at the door. She smiled a little. She seemed a little on edge, but who wouldn't be after meeting someone's father for the first time, especially after being caught in...a certain way. "Next time." I smiled toward her.

"Yeah." As the door closed, I saw the last of her and her smile. I still wished the moment wasn't ruined...

I sighed and turned around. My father was sitting on the couch in the living room. "She seemed nice."

I let out a frown. "May I ask why you came here?"

My father leaned back against the couch as he placed his arm over the top of it. "I haven't seen her before. I wasn't aware that you had a girlfriend." I looked away for a second. Light and I haven't really discussed a relationship yet... "I don't really..."

His eyebrow arched. "So this was only a one-time thing? I didn't you were the type to-."

"It wasn't like that. It wasn't a one-time thing. We're...she's...she's special to me."

Dad gave me a silent look. I couldn't read what he thought now. "...Is that the girl that you went after? The news claimed that you were some sort of hero."

I paced around the living room. "There were no heroics. I went after her because she was in trouble. She needed help or she wouldn't have made it."

I could see my father visibly relax. "I see. Not many men would risk their lives for a woman they cared for. This is new. I've never heard or seen you this way with a woman before. I wished your mother could have been alive to meet your new _friend_." I sighed and sat down in a chair. I wished that my father didn't bring up the memory of my mother like this. Then again, I kind of wished the same thing. If things were to work out between Light and I, I would've liked my mom to meet her. I think that she really would've liked her. My dad looked toward the floor. Through his expression, I could see a little sadness. "I wish the best for you son, that you would get to experience love like I got to with your mother."

I leaned my head against my hands. "I doubt you came here just to talk about mom."

His eyes met mine. "You're right. I wanted to see how you were doing and how the Academy was coming along. I haven't spoken to you much since you've taken over."

I frowned toward him. "Did you really want to see how I was or to make sure that I wasn't running the Academy into the ground?"

My father let out a sigh. "I see you still have a little anger toward me. You really should move pass this." Even when my mother was still around, we didn't get along. I mainly spent time together with her while my father was busy with work. I couldn't stand it. Eventually it caused some resentment on my part. Now that my mother is gone, I guess that just leaves me and my dad and she would want us to get along. "You didn't seem all too confident when you first took over the Academy." He closed his eyes as he sighed. "Maybe I was a little hard at first. I just wanted to ensure our success. I was hard on you because I wanted you to be successful. This was a long shot that we were fighting for."

"Hmm..." I'll admit he had a point. We built the Academy from the ground up. It could have easily gone down especially after the corruption that happened in the government already.

My father put his hands together in front of him. "I've been hearing good things about what's going on at the Academy. You're on your way to building a new city. Everyone is saying good things. I'm proud of what you have done."

It was a little strange hearing my father say that he was proud, something that I haven't heard for a long time. "Thank you."

"If you would let me, I like to see how the Academy has changed."

"You could've visited it whenever you want."

"You seemed busy and that you didn't want me to be there."

I sighed. "You founded the Academy. You can come in whenever you want."

He smiled a little. "So much has happened in a short time. I was starting to think back then that you didn't want to be Director. That you thought it was pushed upon you."

I looked down thinking back from the moment I became Director until now and then I came to the same realization as I did recently. "You were right. Back then I didn't want to be Director." My father looked slightly concerned. I stared at the palm of my hand. "The reason I didn't want to become Director was I thought that I wasn't ready and I thought it wasn't what I wanted to do. I wasn't completely into it, but then I met someone who showed me that I could do something great as long as I had something to fight for." My eyes met his. "Eventually I did find something that I could fight for. She opened my eyes to the world and how I could make it a better place. Mainly I want to make it a better place for her where she could find peace. That's what made me want to become Director more."

My father looked curious. "Is this person that inspired you the same woman that was here earlier?"

I nodded toward him. "Yes."

His lips curved up into a smile. "I see. You must really love this woman."

I nodded again as I let out a smile. "I do."

I gauged his reaction, trying to read what he would think. His fingers intertwined in his lap. "Next time she comes back, I would like the chance to know her better." I smiled a little. I wasn't sure when Light would be back, but I guess it wouldn't hurt for the two of them to meet, hopefully not in the kitchen like earlier. "I also look forward to seeing you more often as well." I see. Dad was making an effort, amends.

"Sure." I would try and do the same.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! The last chapter will be coming soon!_


	10. Director's Notes 10: New Beginnings

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you everyone for reading through the story! This is the last chapter! It's a little short, but I hope you'll like it. _

* * *

"Thank you for being here to share in this announcement with me today. I am proud to inform you that soon a new city will be open and its name will be Yuuasan. This place will be open to the public for the citizens of the world to live in." All I could hear afterwards was the claps of the audience. I took some time to explain the benefits of the new city and why it would be good to live there. The main announcements along with questions had taken a couple of hours to get through. I was happy with how things had turned out. Today was a good day...

 _ **Director's Notes 10: New Beginnings:**_

Once the work day was over, I returned home as the sun was setting. Once again things had fallen into the usual routine. After I placed my shoes by the door and changed out of my uniform, I stepped inside of the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. As I did, I looked back toward the counter. The memory of that day popped in my head. I could still remember her here with me. When I stopped remembering, I realized that I could feel myself smiling. It was strange. It's been weeks since I've last seen her here. The last time this happened, I was worried that I would never see her again, but this time it was different. I really did miss her and things had felt lonely without her. Still, wherever she is, I hoped that she's happy. I wished her the best in wherever she was traveling. I did wonder when I would see her again, but this time it was easier getting through the day and focusing on the work ahead.

Suddenly, I heard a knock against my door. I was surprised that someone was here this time of night. My first thought was my dad. After his visit, I've seen a lot more of him. We got along more than we had in the past. It would be a surprise if he was here now. I went to the door and opened it. As soon as I opened it, I froze…

A pair of suitcases were placed on the ground. The person stood up and smiled toward me. "Hey."

I just stood still, staring. "Hey."

She placed her hand on her hip, getting into one of those poses that I've grown to know. "You seem really surprised to see me. Bad time?"

I shook my head. "No!" I smiled toward her. "It really is good to see you again Light. I- I missed you."

She continued to smile. "Is the offer still open?"

My mind drew a blank. I forgot what I said to her before. I noticed the suitcases on the ground but I didn't put the two together at first. "Yeah. You want to...?"

She sighed with her eyes closed. "Never mind…"

I became concerned. "What?"

"Before I left, you said that you wanted me to stay here with you," she answered uneasy.

I smiled. Right! How could I have forgotten?! Time really had flown by and the main thing that had been on my mind was the opening of Yuuasan. "You can stay as long as you want. I want you to stay here with me. Here! Let me grab your bags for you!" I grabbed onto the handles of her suitcase and brought them inside of the living room. I looked back at her as she stepped inside. "If you want, I can send for your other stuff."

She crossed her arms against her stomach. "You really don't have to." Then she smiled toward me. "I heard that your big announcement was today. It seems like it went well."

I had no idea that she watched it. "Yes. It actually went better than I expect it would. Would it be a place that you would like to live someday?"

Light shrugged as she looked off to the side. "I don't know." She walked over toward me. "How have you been? Good?"

I smiled toward her. "All right. What about you? How were your travels?"

"Good." She glanced back toward her suitcases. "I... brought something back for you."

I smiled a little. She thought about me during her travels. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Afterwards I went back home. I talked with Serah and told her about living here with you. She was very happy to hear that." I grinned. Nice to know that Serah approved and thought we could handle this big step. "As I was traveling..." I turned my attention back to her. "I…I thought about something you said."

Right away I looked surprised. "What?"

Her eyes met mine. "We'll be together."

I blinked surprised. She remembered when I said that after she was freed from that cave. I didn't think she heard any of what I said when I found her. "I remember that."

She smiled toward me. Her smile really did have a way of making me smile and light up the room. I smiled as well. She nodded toward the door. "I got a few other bags in the elevator." I nodded toward her. She was about to turn around, but then I grabbed her by the hand and turned her back around. Before she could ask why, I caught her in a kiss. I smiled with her lips to mine. She eased into the kiss and kissed me back. Thinking back on everything that we've gone through, at first, I thought it was better to resist, resist what I felt because of the worse that could've happened, but through this experience, through the ups and downs, the pain, and the good moments, I realized something. Through it all, I found my happiness and it was with her. So maybe it was better to not resist what was to come. Maybe once you get through it all, there will be something good waiting on the other side.

I smiled as I separated from her and wrapped both of her hands into my own. "Welcome home."

 **End of Director's Notes…**

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! The next story I'll probably post is "L'Cie are Beautiful People" Be sure to check it out! Talk to you soon!_


End file.
